Elsa and Anna
by ATHPluver
Summary: After thirteen years of hidden powers and a sudden snow storm in winter, the chaos finally dies down for them to experience their bond once more just as they had as children. Summer is still in the air and Anna is struggling with sleep. She offers Elsa a question once again, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Rated T, no flames please, current one-shot, loosely connected chapters.
1. The Truth

**I absolutely love Frozen with a passion. I have never had a favorite Disney Princess until this movie. I've been listening to the soundtrack _non-stop_ ever since I saw it. I know I'm not the only one. So, I had to write my own fan fiction about it. It's the itch, guys, like… you know what I'm talking about.**

**So this might just be a little ****one-shot. But if you like it, I'll upload more chapters. I just want to put this out there. Enjoy**

**Reviews are appreciated but no flames, please. Thank you.**

**Disney owns Frozen.**

* * *

The summer was hot. She honestly had no idea that it could get this hot. Was it always this hot? Ew… who likes being hot like this in a stuffy nightgown? Even if the windows were thrown open, the warm air still cursed the room. She was suddenly incredibly jealous of Kristoff, who was currently up north collecting ice, the heat causing great demand all across Arendelle. He must be freezing cold, bundled up with Sven in a blizzard… lucky.

Anna groaned, tumbling out of her bed and landing on the carpet below her. It wasn't much of a change from her blankets, although she wasn't steaming like a lobster the cook prepared every once in a while when the season was good. It was still hot. Another pang of jealousy surged through her when her mind landed on her sister. She was _so_ lucky! At least Elsa had ice powers and she could create a nice, personal cold front in her room to avoid the heat of the summer nights.

The young princess perked up. Elsa! Of course!

She scampered to her feet and started towards the door, ripping it open and tearing down the hall. Her bare feet hit the wooden floors with a dull pound. She reached the main hallway that led to Elsa's room and ran onto the loose carpet. She slipped and went flying past the queen's room, crashing to the floor. Grumbling and cursing, Anna got back to her feet and threw the doors open.

A wave of cold blew past her and Anna shivered pleasantly. She was so glad that Elsa could control the cold even while in deep slumber. Anna crept quietly across the room and paused by her sister's bed, flashing back to when they were children and shared a room. When Anna would get up in the middle of the night to play in the snow outside. But there was no snow outside, only within Elsa until the _real_ winter hit the kingdom. There was something in the back of Anna's head that told her that they never did go outside to play in the snow at night… She couldn't quite recall the memories, for they were all fuzzy, so she shook it off, wiggling her fingers nervously.

The sky wasn't awake so what excuse could Anna give Elsa for disturbing her? "I'm hot" didn't seem like a great reason in Anna's mind. Elsa would probably send her out of the room with an angry grunt and a snowball at her head. The strawberry blonde tiptoed around her sister's bed and peeked over the covers, spying only the top of the ice colored hair of the queen. Anna decided she had no choice but to give her sister the same ploy she put up with as children.

With that idea, Anna let her body collapse over Elsa's and let out a whine. Elsa opened one eye, wondering why her sibling had decided to annoy her tonight.

"What is it, Anna?" she asked groggily.

"I can't sleep!" Anna complained, putting all her weight on the bed. "It's too hot outside and inside and I don't have powers like you do!" She put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Too bad," the sleepy queen grumbled, pushing her sister off the bed with a smile. "Go back to bed."

Anna sat on the floor with a pout, gazing out the window. The full moon hung in the sky, drowning the room in its light. The cool air Elsa controlled felt nice on her skin, pleasant goosebumps forming on her arms. She crawled up her sister's blankets again and smiled, her blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she said in a sing-song voice.

Elsa's eyes opened all the way, her stomach churning with unpleasant memories, the air becoming colder than it had been before. The thought of hurting Anna years ago still haunted her. That platinum streak in Anna's hair had long since vanished after their big summer adventure a month ago but the mistake didn't vanish from Elsa's life. She really wanted to say no and send her sister back to bed without an argument. But when she peered around to look at her with a determined expression, it faltered when she spotted the sad pout and puppy eyes Anna was famous for.

She couldn't resist that face. With a smile, reminiscing about the _fun_ they had before the accident, the air grew a little warmer with affection. Elsa hopped out of bed and dragged Anna downstairs to a ballroom, the two of them giggling like children again, Elsa trying to hush Anna as not to wake the others.

They entered the ballroom and Elsa instantly filled the place with a makeshift snow storm, the entire room becoming caked in ice and snow. Anna's eyes were full of wonder, as if she were seeing the magic for the first time in forever. Which was mostly true since she never remembered Elsa had powers until recently. Anna raised her palms to the sky and twirled around the room, gathering the snow in her hands. Elsa watched her sister, the old nostalgic feeling creeping into her heart. Anna looked younger again, like she was still that same little girl who was never afraid of her sister's powers. She then grabbed Elsa's hand and brought her to the middle, the siblings working in tandem as they made a snowman, poking holes in its face for eyes and a mouth, no coal at their disposal. Elsa made an icicle for a nose and stuck it in the middle, stepping back in line with Anna to observe their work.

As the night went on, Elsa made her way around the room, observing the gift she had been born with when a snowball collided with the side of her head. She turned to see Anna, spluttering and giggling behind her hand. Elsa raised her eyebrow with a smirk and put her hands over her head, creating a much larger snowball above her. Anna let out an excited squeal and started to run off but Elsa ran after her, laughing like a child again. Elsa tossed the snowball but Anna hit the deck, the slush soaring over her head and exploding against a pillar, spraying the two girls with the powdery snow. Anna laughed harder, rolling onto her back and letting the snow fall onto her freckled face.

The queen glided over and fell with flop beside Anna, the snow crunching beneath her weight. They stared up at the ceiling, the air nice and cool, the heat of the summer night no longer giving Anna any concern. She rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand and addressed Elsa quietly.

"Did you ever miss this as a kid? When we would go outside and build a snowman?" she wondered.

Elsa frowned. "Yes…" She fell silent, trying to hold back any tears from escaping as the nights spent with her little sister playing in this very room flowed through her head. "I missed this everyday."

Anna sat up, brushing the snow off of her nightgown. Elsa followed suit, watching her intently. The younger of the two sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Elsa… why wouldn't you play with me when we were little? Was it because of the powers you had?" Anna looked into Elsa's eyes, hoping for a straight answer. The queen ran a hand through her platinum hair.

"Mama and Papa wanted to keep you safe," she answered quietly. "And I didn't want to hurt you."

"But we used to play all the time!" Anna exclaimed, spreading her arms. "Why did it stop so suddenly?"

Elsa stood up and started to walk around the room, her feet leaving footprints in the snow. She rubbed her arms distractedly. She knew that Anna would ask this one day. She was bound to once she found out about the powers. It was a natural question but it was so hard to avoid… so hard to answer.

"Elsa, please," Anna said gently, not getting up. "I know that you're hiding something."

She bit her lip, turning towards Anna with a helpless expression. Anna didn't speak anymore, simply waiting for Elsa to come clean with whatever she had been hiding for thirteen years. Shutting herself away from the world because of her powers?

"Anna… when I tell you this, you have to understand that it was an accident," Elsa said painfully, the air becoming a bitter cold. "You have to understand that I was eight years old and I didn't know any better."

The princess drew herself up, showing she was paying close attention. Elsa took in a breath and let it out, seeing it flow from her lips and vanish in the room.

"You knew I had powers long ago," Elsa said carefully. "We used to come in here all the time and play. But one night, you were bouncing too fast from snow pile to snow pile and I couldn't catch you in time. I slipped and watched you as you were about to fall. I reached out and… some of my magic escaped my grasp and…" Elsa closed her eyes and ground her teeth, becoming frustrated with herself. The room got colder. "It hit you in the head and you were unconscious for a long time. Mama and Papa took us to see the trolls and they cured you but removed any memory of me having my abilities. You still remembered playing in the snow with me but… it was never like this." She waved a hand around the room. "It was to protect you so something like that would never happen again."

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at her sister, expecting the worse kind of reaction out of her. All Anna did was stare, unsure of what to say. It felt as if warm water was washing over her head and everything became clear. Anna remembered slowly, little bits and pieces of the childhood games they would play together in the ballroom and how happy they were. A little mistake like that had completely wiped away their relationship in a flash and Anna never knew.

But now… she had her sister back. They could make up for lost time. They could play together again and it didn't matter whether or not they were older! Anna missed what they had so much and this new discovery made her heart swell. Elsa had never meant to ignore Anna with cruelty. She was just trying to be a good sister and protect her!

Anna got to her feet and marched over to Elsa, her head held high. Elsa watched, not knowing what to do and cringed, expecting a slap or a push. Instead, Anna graced her with a warm hug, the cold air slowly growing warmer. Anna was shaking as she held onto her, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Elsa," was all Anna could choke out.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa gasped, clinging to Anna, the ice beginning to thaw. "What I did was terrible… I never meant to hurt you or shut you out." She wouldn't let the stinging tears fall. That would cause a blizzard if she wasn't careful.

"Elsa, I know," Anna said gently, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I know you would never mean to hurt me like that. I could never imagine you doing it."

"But your heart… from before," Elsa said, her eyes drifting away from her sister's face. "I could've killed you… I still can if I'm not careful."

"You won't," Anna said, smiling with determination. "I know you won't. You have more control now than you ever have. I have trust in you… you're my sister and I love you."

Elsa's ice thawed, the window panes dripping with the melted snow, the moon shining above the two girls. Elsa smiled, too, and felt relief and affection wash over her heart. Anna was truly amazing. Never afraid, always willing to accept. She was so lucky to have her as a sister. She had thought, when her powers had been revealed before, that Anna would have been afraid of her. It was quite a shock to Elsa when Anna appeared at the Ice Palace to beg for her to come home. When they grew up, it had been a natural occurrence and now that Anna knew again, it was as if nothing had changed between the pair of them.

"Thank you, Anna, for believing in me," Elsa whispered. "I don't know how long I could have kept that from you. But Mama and Papa did it to protect you from me. Just know that, okay?"

"I'm just glad that we're back together as sisters again," Anna said softly, taking Elsa's hand and pressing their palms together, their fingers spreading. Elsa's hand wasn't much bigger than Anna's. "Like how we were meant to be."

Elsa felt her smile grow. Anna grinned cheekily at her.

"Anyway, thanks for making it snow," Anna said, quickly changing the subject. Elsa sighed knowingly at how off track she could get. So much for a tender moment. "It was getting too hot in my room."

"You good now?" Elsa laughed as they made their way out of the ballroom. She flicked her finger and the water evaporated from the floor.

"Much better!" Anna nodded, the two walking up the stairs. "It pays off to have an amazing sister with ice powers!"

"It pays off to have an amazing sister who loves them," Elsa added. They reached Anna's room, the door still thrown open from Anna's hurry to get to Elsa. "Good night."

"Good night, Elsa!" Anna chimed, entering her room and closing the doors gently, Elsa making her way back to her own bedroom.

She smiled pleasantly to herself as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She was so happy to have found comfort again, the snow in the air of her room falling gently, softly— just as Elsa felt. The frozen feeling of her heart seemed to melt as well, glad to have been able to receive a wondrous sister like Anna, so faithful and understanding. Elsa, for once in a long time, felt love unlike any other. Anna had opened her eyes to so much and now? Now Elsa was comfortable in her own body, with her powers doing everything to help her.

And it was all, truly, thanks to Anna.

* * *

**No Elsanna, just FYI. Just sister love. That's all. Tell me what you think!**

**See you next time!**


	2. C'mon Let's Go and Play!

**So you guys wanted more, huh? Well, I bid you welcome to the Elsa and Anna Chronicles! A no-order, some loosely related, collection of stories about the sisters of Arendelle! Stories from childhood, adulthood, points of views, the works. I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disney owns Frozen, not me.**

* * *

The sky outside was a dreary grey, swirling around each other, preventing any slips of warmth to bless the kingdom. Snow frosted the tops of houses and shops, icicles hung from the verandas and balconies, giving them the appearance of gingerbread houses. All that was missing were the gumdrops and candy canes. The frozen water fell in gentle amounts onto the castle, the ice freezing the fountains and coating the courtyard with piles of snow the royal gardner would have to shovel away later. Winter, the _real_ winter, had come to Arendelle and its citizens had woken up to freshly fallen snow.

When Anna woke up, she ran to the window to see the frost gathering on the panes. She let out an excited squeal and rushed to her wardrobe, dressing herself in her winter attire, brushing back her unruly hair and putting it in two braids. Anna threw open the doors of her bedroom and glided down the stair railings, landing ungracefully at the bottom, face first. She picked herself as if it had never happened and opened the doors to the courtyard.

Her boots crunched the snow as she skidded to the very center of the courtyard. Anna let out a laugh and twirled around, her arms spread and a smile on her face. After a few seconds, she gathered a handful of snow between her mittens and balled it up. Anna stuck her tongue out in concentration as she aimed for Elsa's bedroom window, one eye closed and locked onto the window. With a short grunt, she threw the snowball with all her might and jumped up in triumph as it smacked against the window. She waited for a moment, her breath dancing in wisps with every fall of her chest, her hands clenched with anticipation. No response. Anna puffed out her cheeks in frustration and gathered up another bundle of snow, balling it up.

She threw it harder and it hit the window again, anticipation building up in her veins as she waited. Once again, nothing. Anna threw another snowball, then another, and another until a silhouette appeared and she stopped in mid-throw.

The window opened and an irritated Elsa emerged, glaring down at her. Her gaze softened when she realized who had been the thrower of the snowball and sighed.

"Anna, what is it?" Elsa said.

"Come on!" Anna cried out, waving her arm. "It's the first day of winter! Let's play!"

"I can't today," Elsa told her. "I _do_ have other things to do."

Anna blew a raspberry. "Elsa, it's your season! Winter! You don't have to put that much effort into your magic now!" Anna bounded along the courtyard as an example. "Look, even the fountains are frozen! Kinda a cool design, see? But I think when you freeze the fountains it's much prettier because, y'know, _you're_ pretty so maybe your beauty goes into your magic… not that your powers aren't beautiful but I… uh…" She sent Elsa a sheepish grin. "So whaddya say?"

Elsa sighed again. "I'm sorry, Anna. Why don't you ask Kristoff to play?"

"Kristoff isn't even awake yet," Anna complained, crossing her arms and leaning on the rim of the fountain. "He doesn't get up until eleven. But I don't wanna play with him, I wanna play with you!"

"I have work to attend to," Elsa said shortly. "I can't play today. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, she shut the window, leaving Anna alone in the cold. Anna looked at the ground, downcast.

"Yeah, whatever," Anna mumbled. "It's not like I wanted to play with you anyway!" She shuffled the snow around with her feet. Her blue eyes glanced back up towards the queen's room, her lips set in a pout. "Awh, I'll get you out somehow…"

* * *

"…and we've made connections with Corona making sure that your shipments are delivered with care," said Kai as he walked with Elsa down the halls, a quill in his hand and parchment rolls under his arm, writing a few things down on an open roll. "We've agreed on trading clothing and are currently negotiating on other things to send. Any suggestions, your Majesty?"

"Yes, I do," Elsa nodded. "I'll set up a meeting with our connections next week. So, be sure to contact the princess and tell her that I—"

"Elsa!" a voice shouted from down the hall.

The queen turned as Anna jogged over to her. The princess was in her usual days clothes, showing that she had been inside for quite some time from their confrontation that morning. Anna stopped in front of her sister, panting, her cheeks pink. She leaned on her knees, one knee in each hand.

"What now, Anna?" Elsa said impatiently. "I told you I have things to do and I don't have time to play."

"No, no!" Anna said, standing straight and poking Elsa in the chest, a breathless smile on her bright and freckled face. "I need to ask you an important question about the fountain's pattern along the basin."

"The what?"

"The pattern! It's really important! Honest! I think half of one is triangle and the other half is circle. I dunno if it was a mistake or that was on purpose but it's really weird. You need to see it, though, to know what I'm talking about." Anna cupped her chin in her hand. "It's impossible to explain. I mean, the other fountains don't have it. But can you see it?"

"Why ask me? Ask the royal architect," Elsa said. "I'm busy."

"But Elsa! It's super important! I promise it's not just a trick to get you outside and play! Wait. What?" Anna covered her mouth as Elsa sent her an unimpressed look, her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, your Majesty?" Kai said quietly.

"Right. Let's go," Elsa said, turning on her heel and walking with Kai again.

Anna groaned. A fountain's pattern? That was a stupid idea! But no matter, there was more time in the day. More chances to get Elsa outside to play. All Anna wanted to do was to get her sister out of the stuffy castle and into her element. Elsa was always so busy with foreign relations and big meetings with officials that she never got to see her as often anymore. It was almost as if she were back as a little girl, begging for her sister to come out and play from behind a locked door.

That afternoon, Elsa had taken her lunch in the study as she went over some old records, wondering what she could do to fix problems or improve them or possibly get rid of them entirely. She was flipping through a couple of books, marking pages and placing them in a little stack on the desk beside her lunch, which had hardly been touched, and put records she was okay with on the other side. Anna knocked on the door, entering without approval. Elsa didn't mention anything about that, not really irritated about it, but glanced behind her shoulder at Anna with a little annoyance in her eyes. How many times was she going to bug her today?

"Anna…" Elsa began dangerously.

"Wait," she said, holding up her hands to show she came in peace. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk later?"

"When is later?"

"Like… now?"

Elsa closed the book she had been skimming and placed it on her desk, turning towards her sister.

"Anna, I'm genuinely sorry that I haven't been able to spend time with you," Elsa said gently. "But I have responsibilities to attend to that take up my time."

Anna sat in the chair in front of the desk and took a sandwich that hadn't been eaten. "Oh, come on, Elsa!" she said. "I can't possibly believe you want to bed stuck inside all day!"

"Nobody wants that," Elsa agreed. "But I need to check things over. I have an entire kingdom to look after."

Anna bit into the sandwich. "Can't you get Kai to look over these?" She poked a book with disinterest. "This seems dreadfully boring. I'm glad I'm not queen."

"It may seem boring but it's important. Not everything is fun, Anna."

"I _know_ that," Anna said, her mouth full. "But wouldn't it be amazing if it was?"

"Not everyday can be spent playing in the snow with you."

"Oh, don't be such a downer!" Anna said with a hard swallow. She placed the sandwich back on the tray.

"I'm just being realistic," Elsa said shortly. "Go on, now. I have to finish my work."

Anna hung her head a little and Elsa fell silent, going back to the shelves and looking for another book. Defeated, Anna stood up and let herself out, wandering down the halls, just as she had done years ago. Her right hand clutched her left elbow, her eyes downcast and cloudy. She paused to glance out the windows and saw Olaf and Sven running around in the snow covered courtyard, Kristoff looking on with his arms crossed.

He looked up towards the window and met Anna's eyes. He grinned and signaled for her to come down and join them. Anna turned her head a little towards the library door that was still shut then looked back at her friends. She smiled back at Kristoff and tugged on her mittens before running outside. Kristoff met her at the doors and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her around and making her laugh. She placed a kiss on his forehead as he put her down before running off into the courtyard, dancing around the snow.

Elsa heard the laughter coming from outside and peered through the window. She watched as Kristoff engaged Anna into a snowball fight, Sven trying to catch the snowflakes, and Olaf waddling around and trying to avoid the crossfire of the couple's snowball fight. Elsa sighed, her heart heavy. She really did want to go out and join them…

* * *

At dinner, Elsa sat at the table silently eating her soup, straight-backed and elegant like every queen should. Her peaceful evening was broken as Anna dragged herself in the dining hall, her freckled face pink from the cold, eyes tired and body slouched. She plopped herself in the chair across from Elsa and ignored her spoon and grabbed her bowl of soup, raising it to her lips, and drinking deeply from it. Elsa watched, a small grimace on her face, but ignored it and stared down at her first course instead.

After half of the soup was gone, Anna placed the bowl down onto the placemat and took in a deep breath, her chest heaving. The color in her face was draining to a normal shade as the warm soup spread through her body. She leaned back in her chair with a satisfied smile, sighing in content.

"Whoa," Anna gasped. "I didn't realize how hungry I was!" She poked her spoon and smirked a little. "Whoops… forgot to be ladylike in front of the queen." Anna bowed her head a little and sent Elsa an apologetic smile but mischief was in her eyes.

"You're Anna," Elsa said with a small shrug, pushing away her empty bowl. "It would be another thing if we had guests but it's just you and me. Where's Kristoff and Olaf?"

"Kristoff is in the stables with Sven and Olaf is playing with some of the village kids," Anna said. "Olaf said he'd be back soon but the kids really like him so it might be late when he returns." Anna sighed and leaned her cheek on her right hand, propped up by her elbow. "I wish Kristoff accepted our invite to live in the castle full time."

"He likes it in the royal stables," Elsa said with a small laugh. "Give him time. He'll loosen up eventually."

Anna glanced up from the table top and into Elsa's blue eyes. She stared at the older sibling intently, her lips pursed. Elsa blinked, looked left and right, then back at Anna. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Elsa demanded.

"Nothing…" Anna said, glancing away and stuck her spoon in the bowl, stirring the lukewarm liquid around. "It's just… you're one to talk about loosening up."

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, feeling hurt.

"I thought you had changed, Elsa!"

"I have changed."

"But all day long you've shut me out again!"

"I have not!" Elsa snapped defensively. "As queen of Arendelle, I have very specific and many duties—"

Anna snickered a little. "Duty…"

"—as the queen," Elsa finished forcefully, the room's temperature dropping a few degrees. Anna looked up at the ceiling as ice began to crystalize in the corner. Elsa glanced up, too, and then back down at her bowl, trying to keep it under control.

The doors from the kitchen swung open as the servants took the soup away from the royal sisters and placed the main course, duck and potatoes, in front of them. They poured Elsa a glass of wine and moved on, Anna never really being much of a drinker. Elsa wasn't too fond either but she liked it with her meal every once in a while. She raised the glass to her nose and inhaled, the ice slowly melting away.

"Elsa…"

"Save it, Anna."

"No, I-."

"What did I just say?"

"Let _me_ say something!" Anna got to her feet, her fists clenched.

"You've said enough!" Elsa growled, standing up, too. The ice that had been thawing began to freeze again, the Snow Queen's eyes flashing dangerously. "Grow up, Anna! You're eighteen-years-old and you need to start acting like it!"

Anna's stance melted away, suddenly backing away from the swirling storm emitting from the girl across from her. How many years had it been since they fought? Had they ever fought before? Anna studied her sister's face, noting the finest wrinkles in her forehead and near her eyes. The stress of queen was wearing her out and making her age slowly. Elsa was underneath stacks of treaties and trade agreements she was drowning in a sea of paperwork. And all Anna was doing was playing in the snow instead of helping.

Elsa cleared her throat and sat in her seat, avoiding her sister's eyes. Anna drew herself up and swallowed hard, trying her best to seem dignified. She nodded to and excused herself from the table, her toying with her fingers in shame.

The queen's head lifted from the plate as she watched her sister go. Elsa tried to call her back but the princess had fled from the room before she could say anything further. She instantly felt terrible for yelling at Anna like that. Of course she was still hurt from the past and just wanted to rekindle their relationship… But what was she expecting Elsa to do? Drop everything and play?

"No, of course I can't," Elsa answered herself, poking her potatoes with her fork. "But it's not fair to Anna… not even to me."

* * *

That night, after picking moodily at her dinner, Elsa started down the halls to go to bed. She passed by Anna's door and paused, gazing out of the corner of her eye to stare at it. The lights were out so she figured she was asleep. Elsa began to walk again but stopped, backing up and facing the door.

No, that was impossible. Anna wouldn't be asleep after that scene. Elsa opened the door and stepped over the threshold, glancing around the room, her eyes landing on the bed pushed up against the wall. In the middle of the blankets was a heap snuggled underneath, a little patch of strawberry blond poking out from the covers. Elsa stepped silently along the wooden floor as she approached Anna's bed, sitting gently at the side. She reached out and moved a strand of hair out of Anna's face, smiling serenely.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said softly. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Anna stirred a little and peeked out of one eye to look at her sister.

"Mm, it's okay," Anna replied sleepily. "I shouldn't have been pushing you all day. I need to understand that you're the queen and you have responsibilities."

Elsa retreated her hand and set it in her lap. Anna buried her head deeper into her pillow and closed her eyes. The queen stood up and made her way out to the hallway.

"I love you, Elsa," Anna mumbled.

"I love you, too, Anna," Elsa responded. "Good night."

The next morning, Anna was putting her hair in her usual braids, getting ready for a new day. She was going down to the market place to pick up a few dresses and a new vest for Kristoff before lunch. Then she planned on taking a sleigh ride with him and Sven in the mountains for a little while until sunset. Just as she was putting on her dress, ready for breakfast, a snowball collided onto her window. The princess walked over to it and threw the panes open, peering down to the courtyard. In full winter outfit, smiling broadly, was Elsa, another snowball generating in her hand.

"You coming out or not?" Elsa called up to her.

"Elsa?" Anna said incredulously, blinking. "But… you have things to do today, right?"

"Not today! Kai took over a couple of things this morning," Elsa said, spreading her hands, her hand still holding the snowball. "Now get down here so I can kick your butt in a snowball fight!"

"Fat chance!" Anna said. "Be right down!"

She shut the windows with a grin and grabbed her cape, running down the hall, gliding along the railing, landing on her feet and bursting through the doors to the courtyard, a snowball flying over her head.

"Missed me!" Anna cried, running into the snow and grabbing a handful of snow. "You need to work on your aim!"

"Prepare to be my target practice then!" Elsa teased, creating another snowball.

"Bring it on," Anna challenged, ducking behind a frozen fountain.

Breakfast was long since forgotten as the sisters spent the rest of their morning sending balls of slush in the other's direction, laughing until they were breathless. Maybe, Elsa fought, acting like a kid every once in a while was good for her. After all, she was only twenty-one. Having all this responsibility put on her shoulders weighed her down at her age but, with Anna around to keep her up and running, it was all worth it to take an off day and roll around in the snow.

* * *

**So I went to Disneyland the other day and… well… I MET THEM! I actually got to meet Anna and Elsa! It was super amazing and I left the place feeling so giddy that I could hardly explain way. I was giggling so much. I dunno what it was about meeting them but it was unlike any other meet & greet experience I've ever had. Maybe it's because they're may favorite princess/queen or because I've seen the movie a million times but…**

**I highly recommend, if you head to Disneyland anytime soon, it's definitely worth the wait to meet them. And Olaf greets you out front, too.**

**Make sure you follow me on tumblr: athpluver! I reblog a bunch of Frozen stuff (and then some) and I **_**always**_** follow you back!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!**

**See you next time!**


	3. Magic Snow

**Hullo! How are you guys doing since the last you read? Good? I hope so. A new chapter is here for you so enjoy it.**

**This was inspired by a little video that I saw on Tumblr and I think the person who made it was called patronustrip… but I'm not entirely sure. It was such a heartbreaking scene that I had to write a short chapter about it. So the girls are little. Their ages are stated below:**

**Elsa: 10**

**Anna: 7**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN, video doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Snow had fallen and left a large pile of drift along the castle courtyard. Ice was encrusted on the windows and the fountains outside. Inside the castle, fires were going in every available fireplace to keep the place warm. The royal stables were shut tight so the horses wouldn't get cold and the garden was sparkling with the frozen water. Winter always made sure to make a grand entrance in Arendelle, exciting all the kids to go any play in the snow, build snowmen, and engage in snowball fights with each other. In the castle, things were a little different.

The servers were delivering the breakfasts to the King, Queen, and their little Princess Anna, who was practically out of her seat, glowing with impatience. Her legs were swinging over the sides and her face in a stubborn pout. She poked her breakfast roll with disinterest, her big blue eyes darting back and forth between her parents, waiting for their approval for her to go outside and play in the garden. Even if the gates were closed from the village, Anna wanted to enjoy the winter to its fullest. The King felt a soft kick on his ankle and he glanced at his wife, who sent him a gentle smile, pointing underneath the table towards their youngest daughter. The King smiled, too, and looked at Anna with affection.

"Alright, Anna," he said. "You can go play outside."

Anna squealed and her face lit up. "Thanks, Papa!"

She leapt from her seat and started to skip towards her room, her mother calling after her to dress warmly. Anna spun in circles as she danced down the hall, her little pigtails bouncing against her shoulders, passing by the servants and waving cheerfully at each of them. Anna kept giggling as she skipped through the long halls and turned a corner. She paused in front of the familiar blue and white bedroom that belonged to her older sister, Elsa. Anna knocked cheerfully and then clasped her hands together, singing joyfully.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!?" she chimed.

No answer, as usual. Elsa never came out of her room anymore. This had been going on for two years and Anna never knew why. But she always made sure to ask Elsa to come out and play, just in case she would come out of her room one day and agree to a day of fun in the snowy garden down below. But since Elsa didn't say anything, Anna knocked again and repeated her question, her excitement dwindling fast.

"Elsa?" Anna said gently.

Again… Elsa didn't reply. Anna sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping, and padded away from her sister's room and into her own, dressing herself in her winter outfit, plopping earmuffs over her tiny ears and shoving a pair of mittens onto her hands. She then ran out of her room, giggling and sliding across the wooden floor. She slowed down in front of her sister's room and looked at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should knock again. Anna shook her head at herself and made her way back outside.

* * *

In the room of Elsa, the air was a bitter cold but the little princess didn't mind. She was sitting by the window on her knees, glancing outside with lidded eyes and boredom written all over her features. Her breakfast remained untouched by her desk, her milk frozen from the hidden sorrow within the little girl. The exile from the outside world left her mind free to wander and ideas to churn. Elsa liked to sit and watch the outside but it often caused an ache in her chest, neglected from the world out of her bedroom. Her mind was a little sluggish this morning, a bad night's sleep being the cause, and the loneliness getting to her more than usual today. It was snowing and she knew that the inevitable was coming. She was pulled out of her dazed state as someone knocked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!?" Anna chimed from the other side.

Elsa twisted her body a little, so she was facing the door, the familiar question echoing around the bedroom. Her heart ached terribly as she listened to the happiness in Anna's voice, the hope that one day Elsa was going to come out and see her again like they used to do. She desperately wanted to reply yes with as much gusto as Anna had in her little body and burst through the doors in her winter outfit, ready to build a snowman out in the element she was most familiar with. But she couldn't… not anymore. Elsa bit her lip and closed her eyes, drawing her knees up to her chest. Anna knocked again and asked once more, making Elsa more upset, the room's temperature dropping suddenly.

"Elsa?" Anna called.

_I can't say anything,_ Elsa thought to herself, her eyes opening and drifting up to stare at the door. _Anna, I'm so sorry._

She watched as the little shadow of her sister beneath the door vanish towards her own room. Elsa sighed and gazed back outside, watching the snow fall from the heavens. After a few minutes, she heard Anna's little feet running by again and pause in front of the door. Elsa held her breath, waiting to be asked the question again. But Anna left her alone, going outside to play. She exhaled and groaned, getting on her knees and resting her hands in her lap, leaning her head on the cold glass of the window.

"She must hate me," Elsa said softly, her hands grabbing the fabric of her dress. "I miss her so much… I miss you, Anna. Please don't hate me."

She watched the snow some more, boredom passing over her again. She hated being alone like this. It was so dull to remain in her room all hours of the day. Nobody to keep her company except the visits from her parents when they brought her food or escort her to the bathroom.

A little figure entered the garden and started twirling, arms raised to the sky and laughing, the princess snapping alert again as she watched the figure. Elsa kept her eyes on Anna as her sister began to play in the snow, tossing it up in the air and jumping in the snow to make a trail of footprints around. Anna collapsed to the ground and made snow angels, giggling and enjoying the feeling of the snow fall on her face. She sat up and stuck her tongue out, catching the falling snow. She got to her feet and ran around in circles, twirled, and began to dance with the flurries fluttering around her.

Anna stopped, a little dizzy, and stumbled backwards into a snow pile. Elsa gasped and sat up, watching intently. Anna's head poked out of the snow and she started to laugh. Elsa smiled with relief and continued to watch as Anna started to pile snow together and push it across the ground, ready to make a snowman.

Elsa kept gazing down from the window, thinking hard. She raised her hand and removed the glove that concealed the magic beneath it. Elsa glanced down at her palm and fingertips, then she looked back up to the window, closing them in a determined fist. Slowly, shaking, she reached towards the window, unclenching her hand and gently touching the window pane with her palm. She let her powers course from her hand and make the window glow with a faint pale blue.

Outside, Anna pushed the large snow pile near the wall of the castle and turned around, her little boots crunching in the slush. She got to her knees and started the process of collecting snow in her hands for a second layer, the cool touch of the snow pressing through her mittens, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

Elsa focused her magic down the wall of the castle and started to swirl around the pile of snow Anna had left. She wondered how long she could keep a steady control on her prowess. This was the first time she had such skill with it. She let out shuddering breath and controlled the snow to create three perfect balls to form a snowman.

Anna remained oblivious, her back turned on the magic behind her. A small wind passed by and tickled her neck, a little left over from the powers Elsa had released. She turned, her eyes landing on the snowman that had suddenly taken form. Her mouth dropped a little and she gasped with wonder.

She got up slowly and walked up to the snowman. She looked left and right, her hand floating up to her mouth as she thought. How did this happen? She glanced up at the snowman's head and then down at the bottom, her eyes widening with surprise, her hand dropping to her side. Anna blinked as she read the letters that had formed at the base of the creation.

_I love you, Anna._

Anna twisted this way and that, searching for whoever left the message, whoever built the snowman. Then she let out a word she didn't mean to say and didn't understand why it was the first thing to come out of her mouth. "Elsa?"

Back in her room, Elsa was leaning her back on the window, her knees drawn up to her chest again, resting her chin in her crossed arms. She buried her head in her arms and started to cry. Her shoulders shook and her room began to freeze again. She wished she could go down and play. She wished she could hug her sister. She wished she could tell her how much she loved her.

Outside, Anna looked up from the snowman and towards her big sister's bedroom window, seeing the silhouette of Elsa leaning against the window. Anna scooped up some snow and tossed it hard, hitting the glass with a gentle poof. Elsa looked over her shoulder and Anna waved excitedly, jumping up and down. Elsa smiled a little and waved softly, feeling a warmth in her heart as she had that tiny connection with her sister, the ice in her room thawing slowly.

* * *

That evening, during dinner, Anna was toying with her silverware, squinting at her fish with distaste. She was a very picky eater at this age and her current big no was fish. She took her knife and stabbed the aquatic creature with a little grunt, the potatoes rolling around the plate silently. The King sipped his wine as he enjoyed his meal and the Queen scolded Anna not to play with her food. Anna groaned and threw herself back into her seat, pursing her lips and staring at the high ceiling. She wanted chocolate, she complained, but her father told her not until she ate all of her fish. Anna moaned and huffed. Her mother decided to engage her daughter in a conversation since the little princess wasn't interested in her food.

"So, Anna, how was the snow today?" she asked her.

Anna perked up at once, her face glowing. "Ooh, it was so cool! I had a lot of fun and built a little snow village for my toys. I made snow angels and caught snowflakes on my tongue."

"That's neat," the Queen said, laughing a little at her child's excitement. "Anything else?"

"Uh-huh!" Anna nodded vigorously. "There was magic snow!"

The King choked a little on his wine and the Queen raised her eyebrows, a nervous smile on her face.

"Really?" the Queen said. "What did the snow do?"

"I was gonna make a snowman and when I turned around, the snow made itself! And at the bottom was 'I love you, Anna' written in the snow," Anna explained. "It was so amazing! I dunno how it did it but I think it was magic!"

The King exchanged a look with his wife and they returned to their meals, letting Anna go on and on about the rest of her time in the snow.

After dinner, Anna went off to her room to play with her dolls. The King and Queen went to Elsa's room and knocked, telling her who it was. Elsa opened the door, the room still cold inside. They could see their breath in the room, the adults shivering slightly but Elsa remained still, the cold never bugging her. The King shut the door behind them and crossed his arms, sternly looking at his oldest daughter.

"Elsa, Anna told us what happened in the garden today," he said.

Elsa gulped a little. "Oh… yeah."

"Elsa, you know that you shouldn't do that," the Queen said. "We can't have Anna questioning the mysterious on-goings that you create."

Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes and the room's walls started to become encrusted in ice.

"I-I'm sorry, Mama," she sniffed. "I just don't want Anna to hate me! I don't want her to think I hate her!" Elsa wiped her eyes. "I wanna see her so badly! I wanna play with her! I miss her!"

"Elsa," the Queen whispered, getting down on one knee beside her child and pressing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, sweetie, it's okay."

"No, no it's not!" Elsa cried.

"It's only to protect Anna," the King reminded her softly. "She doesn't hate you. Anna could never hate you."

Elsa cried into her hands, snow beginning to fall from the ceiling. The Queen hugged her daughter close, letting her cry into her shoulder. The King sighed and patted Elsa's head tenderly, getting on his knees as well. When Elsa had cried away all her tears, the King faced her and smiled.

"I know what you did was out of love," he said. "But you mustn't ever do that again. We can't let Anna know of your powers again, understand?"

"Yes, Papa," Elsa said sadly, rubbing her nose and sniffling.

He kissed her forehead. "Be the good girl you always have to be."

* * *

The following afternoon, Anna knocked on Elsa's door again and started to ask the daily question. Elsa was by the window again, watching her element fall from the sky and blanket the castle with white powder. Anna's voice left as she gave up her pursuit and, soon, Elsa saw her appear in the garden again. She clenched her gloved hands and sighed heavily.

She never, ever attempted to send Anna a message in the snow again. She never used her magic to entertain her sister from afar. She never got to express how much she loved her anymore. Elsa let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, removing a glove and pointing a finger upwards, a tiny snowflake forming in the air.

She sent the snowflake floating around the room and letting it drift to the floor and melt on contact. Elsa pressed her head against the window and watched over Anna. She narrowed her eyes as Anna searched the area, turning over piles of snow and looking every which way, putting her hands on her hips. It hit Elsa as she realized that Anna was looking for the source of the magic snow from yesterday. Elsa had to hold back her hand and quickly covered it up with her glove to prevent her from creating a ice sculpture for her sister to enjoy. Elsa's lip quivered and her fingers gripped her dress again, the room becoming caked in ice along the walls and corners.

"I'm sorry, Anna," she whispered.

* * *

**Super short, I understand, but it wasn't a huge clip, either. You guys should look it up, though. It's absolutely heartbreaking. But all rights go to the creator, not me. I was simply inspired by the work of art that had been put out into the Tumblr world. I'll make it up to you with a longer chapter next time.**


	4. Frozen Heart

**Aloha people of fan fiction! How were your holidays? Get the presents you want? Anything Frozen related? I got a bunch of gift cards so I'm going shopping at the Disney Store for Frozen items 'cause I didn't get any. (I saw the movie after my mom went Christmas shopping). But it's okay! I'm happy with what I received. :)**

**This one… this chapter might make all of you hate me. It's in Elsa's point of view and it's near the end of the movie so… that should leave enough for the imagination. Ahem.**

**Disney owns FROZEN.**

* * *

I focused everything I had on the locks covering my hands. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists until the metal began to crack, my ice overflowing and breaking my enclosure. Suddenly, the door keeping me in my prison began to bang. I gasped and heard the royal guards yelling over the noise of the blizzard outside. The ice began to crust along the doorframe, freezing it shut and keeping them out. Finally, I felt the shackles slacken and I yanked upwards, the metal breaking with a loud _clank!_

With a grunt, I coated ice in a circle around the window and thrust my hands forward, the wood of the prison walls breaking and splintering. I stumbled out of the prison and into the fjords, my shoes hitting the frozen waters, running into the blizzard, hoping to escape everything I had caused. I prayed that once I left, I would take the blizzard with me. As I entered the heart of the storm, the winds picked up and I was having trouble staying on my feet. I put a hand over my eyes to shield them from the sleet attacking them.

I skidded around and looked every which way, hoping to find some means of escape. My braid was being tossed around, my bangs getting into my face. I rushed a hand through my hair in desperation, my blue eyes darting back and forth as I kept marching on.

A voice roared behind me.

I turned and squinted through the wind and snow. Prince Hans was struggling through the storm, his arm trying to block the snow impaling us. I felt a rush of terror course through my veins. I couldn't let anyone get to me. I couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Fear was consuming me and I backed away, Hans still approaching me.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" he called over rush of the winds.

I couldn't think of anything to say, to _explain_ why I had to. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to think clearly. The howling of the snow clogged my mind and made it hard for me to come up with anything. I opened them and reached forward desperately in hopes he would understand my last request.

"…Just take care of my sister," I pleaded.

If Anna really loved this man, then he was her last hope for happiness. She would make a great queen once she came of age. She could open the gates. I had faith in her that she could rid Arendelle of the snow somehow and with Hans by her side…

"Your sister?" Hans repeated, his voice breaking. "She returned from the mountain weak and cold." My eyes widened as his words sunk in. "She said you froze her heart."

"What?" I whispered. "_No._"

I couldn't believe it.

It wasn't true.

He _had_ to be lying!

Hans reached a hand out and shook his head. "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white."

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes as realization sunk through my skin and registered fully. Hans pressed on in a harsh tone.

"Your sister is dead… because of _you_."

Because of you.

Because of me.

Me.

I killed my sister...

_I _killed Anna. I _killed _Anna.

I shook my head in horror, silently mouthing 'no' to myself. I turned and dropped to my knees, heartbroken and shaking. The storm collapsed around me and the snow I had forged hung in the air, my grief echoing all around and effecting everything. I stared down at my hands, horrified at myself, at my powers. My heart was shattered, my mind was cluttered.

I wanted to cry out, scream at the top of my lungs in despair. My little sister. My own sister, the one who loved me for my entire life was gone from this world and it was all my fault. I closed my hands, vowing to never use my powers for as long as I lived. I would accept being locked away forever, to be shut out.

A life without Anna, a _world_ without Anna wasn't possible for me to live.

I closed my eyes, still quivering. I heard a swish of a sword being drawn from behind me. I didn't turn to see or to protest. Hans was probably in such an anger over his love being killed, he was going to end me right here to take vengeance. I raised my head a little and bit my lip, my eyebrows scrunching together. I was willing to accept this death, willing to join my sister and apologize to her, beg for her forgiveness and finally build that snowman with her.

I held my breath and silently thanked Hans for this swift end.

Just as I thought I was finally going to pay for my crimes, I heard a familiar voice cry out in desperation, determination, and strength. Anna's voice.

"_No!_"

Her voice ripped through her lungs. The sword kept going but it made contact with something hard and it shattered, the pieces bouncing past me and clanging on the ice. A force blew past me and rippling across the cold air, blowing my hair into my face. I pushed my hair back and peered over my shoulder.

Anna was standing frozen in blue ice, her hand raised where she had stopped the sword from ending my life. Her eyes were wide in fear and sadness, her last breath leaving her lips in a puff. My own eyes grew wide and I felt my heart break all over again. My voice cracked as I flew to my feet and cried out, rushing to my sister.

"Anna!" I gasped, standing in front of her.

My hands were trembling as I reached towards her. I gently touched her face and felt tears fall from my eyes, finally escaping from years of oppressed depression from keeping her away. The time we never spent together, our childhood memories, were all gone. No more chances, no more fun. I _had_ frozen her heart but… this time she was gone forever.

"Oh, Anna… no… no, please no."

My fingers fanned over her cheeks and I felt like I was made of lead.

The small voice of Olaf reached my ears a little ways away from me. "Anna?" He sounded so confused but his tone was drenched in sadness.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had truly killed her, sucked her life away from the world. Hans had lied to me earlier but I didn't care. It was real this time… horrifyingly and completely real. I collapsed my body onto her, hugging her frozen figure as tight as I could and broke down completely, sobs wracking my body and gasping for air.

I clutched my little sister and cried into her shoulder, not knowing what else to do anymore.

What else _could_ I do?

All I could think about was how sorry I was. I kept thinking, _Anna, I'm so sorry. What kind of sister am I? I swore to protect you._

_I swore to never hurt you again._

She can no longer laugh, no longer smile, no longer sing. I won't hear her banging on my door and ask me if I want to build a snowman. Her eyes won't shine bright with affection and wonder. Her voice won't flood the halls when she chats with the servants. Her feet won't run down the hall and trip over nothing anymore. She won't breathe in the smells of the kitchen every night.

Anna won't be.

She simply won't be.

I heard muffled, clumpy footsteps from behind me, followed by the clip-clop of hooves on the ice. After that small white noise: silence. It was heavy, somber, and full of blame and regret. The only sound that filled the emptiness were my sobs, begging for a miracle.

A sudden gasp filled my ears and and gentle arm embraced my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up into Anna's face. The ice that had clasped over Anna's heart was beginning to thaw away, spreading and breaking around her body. It reached her neck and melted away, Anna blinking away the sun spilling into her eyes. Her hand that had reached up to stop the sword from impaling my back dropped.

"Wha-? Anna?" I breathed, almost daring to believe it.

She opened her eyes and met my own. She smiled with relief at me and her freckles popped. Was I dreaming? Was this _possible?_

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered.

I smiled with a small laugh escaping the back of my throat and I threw my arms around her and hugged her close, her arms wrapping around my waist and her head buried in my shoulder. I leaned away and clutched her arms with my hands. I stared into her eyes with disbelief.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" I asked incredulously.

"I love you," Anna said weakly but sincerely.

Behind Anna, Olaf lifted his head off his body with excitement, his snowy mouth opening up in realization. He plopped his head back onto his little body and extended his arms, his little stubs of legs bouncing around on the ice.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" he exclaimed to us.

Anna smiled and looked at the snowman. I blinked and slid my hands off of Anna's arms, thinking hard as Olaf's words processed in my head.

"Love will thaw," I repeated. I smiled, too, and realized my solution. "Love… of course."

I looked at my sister with a confidence I had found on the North Mountain. The confidence in myself that made it possible for me to let go of everything that weighed me down.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned, peering into my face.

"Love," I said, spreading my arms and looking all around me, all around the frozen fjords and the ice caked houses of my kingdom.

I lifted my arms and the ground began to shake and crack. The ice and snow that cursed the waters began to break away and rise into the air by my command. A ship beneath our feet began to thaw and rise into the thawing water, the other boats righting themselves and floated upward, proud and strong. I collected all the snow and swirled it into a giant snowflake in the sky before waving it away and spread it back to the mountains where it belonged. All that was left was the warm summer I had frozen over. I had returned Arendelle to the summer season, where it should be this time of year. The boat we stood upon rocked gently on the warm water and the sky filled with summer sun.

Anna slipped her arm through mine and smiled at me with an I-told-you-so-look in her eyes.

"I knew you could do it," she said simply.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life," said Olaf with his usual broad smile but he was slowly melting, the heat of the sun effecting his cold slush. "And quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf!" I said, a little laugh escaping my mouth. "Hang on, little guy." I waved my hand a little and began to surround Olaf with a swirl of my powers, cold air swirled and refroze his body. I spread my fingers and a little cloud appeared above his head, snowing constantly and keeping the little snowman alive.

"Hey!" He smiled again, loving the little storm cloud. "My own personal flurry!"

Anna and I exchanged loving smiles but a sudden grunting sound broke through the relieved aura around us. We looked towards the edge of the boat to find Hans struggling to his feet, his hand searching for help to stand straight. There was an angry growl beside Anna and the mountain man that had accompanied Anna to my Ice Palace began to advance on Hans, his face contorted with rage. Anna slipped out of my arm and thrust her hand in front of the blonde man.

"Uh, uh, uh," she said, stopping him.

I watched her with a raised brow. How was she going to handle this?

Hans got to his knees and adjusted his jaw back in place, groaning. Disbelief was dancing in his eyes as he absorbed the return of the summer season. He peered up at Anna and furrowed his brow.

"Anna?" he said, almost daring to believe she was real. "But she froze your heart."

Anna stood straight backed, arms at her sides. "The only frozen heart around here is yours."

She turned away from him, pride etched in her features. I was about to reach out to her but she turned back rapidly, obviously not fully satisfied with simple words. She grabbed him by the collar and punched him hard in the face with a loud _smack!_ Hans shouted and flew overboard, a splash indicating he had hit the water. It was all finally over. I wanted to laugh at the look on Hans' face before Anna's fist made contact with his nose. To laugh that my sister was living, breathing, right before my very eyes again. This craziness happened when I finally emerged from my room, finally showed my powers, and returned home all in a span of three days.

But I never felt happier. Never felt so free to be around my sister, around people. I had been so reserved at the coronation party, wanting to shut the gates and go back to my room and deal with my job behind closed doors. But now? I had my life back.

I had my sister back.

I approached her and touched her shoulder lightly. Anna looked at me and smiled brightly. I hugged her again, finally being able to have a bond with her after thirteen years of separation, clutching her small body close to mine.

It wasn't the most normal thing in the world for someone to freeze the summer, run away, and come back to thaw it. Nor was it normal for her sister to freeze in ice trying to save her from a sword. But it was certainly an adventure to remember. Anna and I were together once again and we could experience the rest of our lives together as sisters, like we were meant to.

* * *

**I realize that I promised a longer chapter… I'm sorry. I'll do it next time.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, though. I always wondered what Elsa was thinking through the entire last scene so… yup. There it is.**

**Please review, everyone! :)**

**See you next time!**


	5. Coping Part 1

**Here's another chapter about the sisters. It takes place two weeks after the movie and has a lot of sister love in it. None of the content in here is Elsanna so… yeah, don't take it that way. I like to think of this chapter about releasing years of suppressed sister bonding, trying to redo what they did as children. For example: playing in the snow and sneaking out of bed to do so. Stuff like that.**

**Don't judge me.**

**Part 1/2 of the mini-story: Coping**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN**

* * *

She tiptoed across the floor, her feet muffled by her socks. The only sound she could hear was the crashing sea outside of the castle windows, where the ships were sleeping amongst the fjord. The moonlight was leaking through the cool glass and bathing the floors in its glow. Anna shivered a little, the castle always so cold at night, no matter what time of year it was. The stone exterior kept little heat inside but tended to absorb plenty during the day. How it escaped the enclosure, Anna had no idea.

Her feet took the familiar turn down the hallway and into a longer one, where a single white door was implanted inside the wooden walls. The blue, blocky designs of snowflakes painted still, making it unique compared to the other doors. Anna crept over to it, wondering if Elsa was still awake at this hour. Since Anna had trouble sleeping, she thought that Elsa could keep her company until she felt tired again.

Elsa wasn't her first choice, however, because Anna knew that it would have been rude to immediately go there first. She had journeyed to the library and read a few short stories from her favorite novel but it didn't put her to sleep. The kitchen was open to only one late night chef and he served her a glass of warm milk. Anna drank two cups of the stuff but she still remained wide awake. She went on a walk around the castle grounds and peaked into the stables to see if Kristoff was awake. The blond mountain man had been snoozing in a pile of hay with Sven by his side so Anna was left alone with no other options but her sister.

Her had twitched as she reached for the handle. It had been a long time since she asked Elsa the question. Well, 'asked' isn't quite the word. Anna never asked permission for this ever but Elsa didn't mind in the slightest. They used to do it all the time as kids, especially when Anna was a very little girl and was terrified of everything at night. Elsa was always there to offer a hand to comfort her.

Without anymore hesitation, Anna opened the door and stepped inside, gently closing it behind her. The door fell back in place with a tiny _click_ and Anna was standing against it, her nightgown illuminated by the moon pouring in from Elsa's window. Anna's blue eyes absorbed the room around her, taking in the ice that formed around the glass to the sleeping figure that controlled the cold, curled up in her blue bed, snoring ever-so-softly. Anna stepped over to her silently and came to a halt at the side of the bed. Elsa was on the other edge, facing Anna, her hands clasped in front of her face, her lips parted slightly. Her white bangs were falling in her eyes, closed tight in the deep slumber and her mind drifting off into a world of peaceful dreams.

Anna bit her lip and slowly peeled back the covers on the empty side. As quietly as she could, she sunk into the mattress and snuggled the blankets over her, resting her head on the pillow. Elsa was still asleep, unknowing that Anna had snuck into her bed for the night. With a satisfied nod, happy about her success, Anna gazed at the canopy of the bed and let her back adjust to the position. She listened to the ticking of Elsa's grandfather clock in the corner and the crickets outside in the summer night. Her fingers laced together and rested on her stomach as she lay there, thinking of how she would explain herself to her sister in the morning.

After some time of just resting amongst the warm sheets and comforters, Anna felt her eyes grow heavy. Finally, she was able to shut her eyes and sleep. She adjusted herself so she was resting on her stomach, her head facing away from Elsa, and tucked her arms beneath the pillow for extra head support. Midnight struck as she drifted off, a chaste smile on her lips.

* * *

A very sudden, very short, but _very loud_ snore woke Elsa up at once. The queen opened her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together, peering through the darkness as her orbs adjusted to the moonlight. A small figure was buried beneath the covers and strawberry blond hair was starting to stick out of its braided head. It took Elsa's sleepy brain to register that someone was in her bed with her. When it hit her fully, her eyes widened and she shimmied backwards, almost toppling out of the covers and onto the hardwood floor.

The figure turned in its sleep and revealed itself as Anna, Elsa calmed and moved back to her spot and pursed her lips. With a small humph, she poked Anna in the cheek twice before the princess woke with a start, sitting up and blinking sleepily.

"What happened?" she sputtered. "What'd I miss?"

"Anna," Elsa said, sitting up, too, leaning back on her hands. "You're in my bed."

"Huh— oh, I guess I am," Anna spoke with a guilty giggle. "Sorry, Elsa. I couldn't sleep."

"You didn't ask me if you could sleep in here," Elsa said sternly.

Anna waved her off. "Oh, Elsa! Calm _down_. We used to do this all the time!" She collapsed back onto the bed and peered up into her sister's face. Elsa twisted her body so she could look back at her. Anna's eyes were shining like the moon, a little grin playing on her face.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

Elsa shook her head.

"You don't mind if I stay?"

"Don't you think we're a little old for this?"

"No." Anna put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, relaxing in the warmth of the bed. "Not at all, Elsa! It's not weird, either."

"I never said it was."

She opened one eye and observed her. "Your face did."

Elsa blinked, raising an eyebrow. She mouthed 'my face' and Anna giggled, closing her eye again. She let out a joyful sigh and snuggled even deeper into the mattress. Elsa lay back down and turned on her side to look at Anna. The princess's smile began to fade a little, both of her eyes cracking open and staring blankly at the canopy. Elsa followed her gaze, resting on her back as well, and they fell into silence, the ticking of the clock the only thing breaking it.

"Crazy stuff, huh," Anna said.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa replied.

"Y'know— everything."

Elsa smirked and let out a small snicker from her nose. "I guess so. It was crazy for a long time."

Anna bit her lip. "D'you think that Kristoff is happy here?"

"Where'd that come from?"

The princess shrugged.

"Anna…"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It's stupid… It's a waste of breath and time."

Elsa wasn't so sure how to continue the conversation. Anna didn't sound like she wanted to talk about it anymore but her eyes were dancing with concern, obviously wanting to press on with the discussion. Instead of saying anything more, she kept staring at the canopy and sighed heavily.

Anna's body heat beside her was comforting. Elsa fondly remembered how Anna would surreptitiously crawl into her bed at night when they still shared a room. The princess had a habit of snoring and moving around in bed, often causing her hair to go rouge and flyaway. But Elsa always found Anna's presence to be relaxing. When Anna was three, when she first snuck in, Elsa unconsciously held Anna all night long. Her parents told her the next morning, before they had woken the girls up, they had looked so content with each other that the King and Queen almost didn't want to disturb them.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna whispered after a beat.

"Hm?"

"Can we… can…"

She trailed off.

"Can we what?"

It took Anna a second to reply. She smiled wistfully and her eyes glazed over as childhood memories flooded through her mind's eye. The nights they spent just giggling, Elsa creating a snowstorm downstairs, building a fort of blankets and pillows and falling asleep together under a pile of warmth, Elsa braiding Anna's hair and reading to her, teaching Anna to read, the two of them growing up together until Elsa's mistake… all of the memories made nostalgia settle in Anna. The wish that it could go back to the way it was.

"Can we move back together?"

Elsa turned her head. So did Anna. Their eyes clashed as Anna's words seeped into Elsa's mind. She squinted a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Can we be like we used to be and share a room again? At least until one of us gets married or something." Anna grinned again. "Like how we used to. The walk to your room gets awfully cold at night."

Elsa stared at her for a moment before breaking into a grin, too, and rolling onto her back, laughing. It was something Anna hadn't heard for a long time. Elsa's true, _genuine_ laugh. Not the queen-like giggle or the suppressed laughter she would hide. But the laughter that was resonating her childhood. Anna blinked.

"Did I say something funny?" she questioned.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa giggled, running a hand through her bangs. She turned on her side and hugged her sister. "I missed you."

"You… you what?" Anna stammered, not fully understanding what Elsa meant.

"I missed you," Elsa repeated, tucking a strand of hair behind Anna's ear.

"So… that's a yes?"

"Of course," Elsa murmured, letting go of Anna. "We can move back together. I'll put in the request tomorrow morning. That sound nice?" She returned to her spot in the bed and pulled the covers close to her body, closing her eyes.

Anna's face lit up. "You mean it?"

Elsa peeked at her. "I promise."

Anna squeaked out and crawled on top of Elsa, putting all her weight onto the queen. Elsa felt the breath leave her lungs as the dead weight collapsed over her body.

"Wait, no, Anna!" she gasped, trying to shove her off. "I can't breathe."

"I'm not moving," Anna protested, wriggling her arms under Elsa's back and embracing her. "Good night, Elsa!"

Elsa unstuck her arms from her grip and rested them on Anna's shoulders, just as she had done when they were kids. Anna's head was underneath Elsa's chin as she fell asleep again, snoring softly as her dreams carried her off to a far off land.

It took Elsa a few more minutes to fully sleep again. She was letting her eyelids fall by themselves, a content smile on her face as she listened to the sounds of her sister's slumber. When her eyes finally did close completely, she slipped away and her grip on Anna slackened.

* * *

The following morning, Elsa woke up curled in a ball, her arms clutching her pillow. She was facing the window, the weak morning sun hitting her in the face. Elsa moaned and turned around, finding Anna's hair disheveled and sticking out in every direction. She was drooling a little, the side of her face pressed down in her arm. Elsa snickered and sat up, yawning and stretching. She made a circle with her finger and a cold wind blew the windows open, allowing fresh air to dance into the room.

Elsa hugged her knees from underneath the blankets and watched the outside world as birds flew by and the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the morning rush in the town square floated up to her ears. Anna let out a loud snore and woke herself up, sitting up wildly and smacking her lips in a very un-princess-like manner.

"G'morning!" she slurred, rubbing her eyes. "Mmm— how'd ya sleep?"

"I slept well," Elsa said, her eyes still gazing outside, following the shift of the clouds in the bright blue sky. "How about you?"

"Wonderful," Anna replied, flopping back down onto her back and stretching her legs. "I could get used to sleeping here."

"Don't," Elsa chuckled. "We'll be close enough anyway."

"But, Elsaaaaaa," Anna whined, pouting.

"Annaaaaa," Elsa countered, turning and tossing her pillow into Anna's face. "I need my bed for myself every once in a while."

"_Fine_," Anna scoffed, slumping out of Elsa's bed and stretching her arms. "I'm gonna go get dressed and maybe go to the market. Wanna come?"

Elsa paused and considered the offer. Then her mind drifted away to the night before, Anna wondering about Kristoff but never fully getting to the point of things. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, actually, why don't you ask Kristoff," Elsa said. "Perhaps he could help you pick out a few items for next week's Traders Ball. I've other things to attend to this morning."

"Ask… ask Kristoff?" Anna repeated, her face flushing, making her morning appearance look quite comical with her face red and hair a rat's nest. "I dunno about that."

"Oh, come on, Anna!" Elsa encouraged, getting out of bed and going to her dresser. "Go and have fun. All my stuff is boring anyway and I can only trust _your_ judgement on the chocolate items."

Anna's face perked up when 'chocolate' was said. She shrugged with a pursed smile, backing away to the door.

"Allllright, then," Anna agreed. "See you later, Elsa!"

"Have a good day," Elsa called after her as she threw the door open and ran down the hall back to her room.

* * *

"Don't you think that's enough?" Kristoff said to Anna.

His morning had been normal for the most part. Getting up, feeding Sven, and lounging around the stables. Suddenly Anna had bounced inside and his morning routine took a turn for the _what just happened_? She had dragged him away from Sven and the stables, dressed him in his new vest, and linked her arm with his so he couldn't get away. The next thing he knew he was following her around the shops of Arendelle, looking for chocolate items for some ball Elsa was throwing to celebrate harmonious relations with their trade partners from Corona, France, and a few other places that Kristoff hadn't heard because, frankly, he wasn't paying attention when the girls were talking about it.

Now Anna's basket was full of chocolate and she was still looking for more. All of that candy was making Kristoff's jaw ache just looking at it.

"Enough? No, it's not _nearly_ enough," Anna protested, her eyes skimming over chocolates of all kinds. "Ooh, is this imported?" she asked the shopkeeper. "I've never seen that wrapper before!"

"Yes, indeed, your Highness," the shopkeeper said, her warm brown eyes just as sweet as the chocolate she sold. "Highest grade chocolate from Germany."

"Mmm, sounds amazing," Anna mused.

"Anna, can I go?" Kristoff begged, leaning against a shelf full of display platters.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm done, Kristoff," she scolded, still not looking at him. "I think…" She trailed off, pursing her lips and staring down at the candy. "I think Elsa would like _this_ one because it's a dark kind— and she tends to like the bitterness— but, _oh!_ That one has a cake recipe the chefs could whip up but, oh, Kristoff do you like dark or milk?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're here and you're supposed to be helping me!"

"I was dragged here against my will."

"Ah, but you were at the will of a princess," she countered coyly, peering over her shoulder and giving him a flirtatious smile.

Kristoff felt his ears burn with embarrassment. She blushed, too, hearing herself and looked back at the chocolate quickly.

"Pick, Kristopher," she demanded, changing the subject.

"Don't call me that," he said dryly, walking over to the counter and gazing into the glass.

"Pick!" she said, poking him in his thick head.

"Uh… well, if Elsa likes dark then make a dark chocolate cake and I suggest a milk chocolate finger food for the guests because most people prefer milk over dark," Kristoff said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That… is a great idea!" Anna squealed. She turned to the shopkeeper. "What he said, please!"

"Right away, your Highness." The shopkeeper bowed and began to sort their purchase out.

"Ooh, Kristoff!" Anna sighed, standing on tiptoe and planting a big kiss on his cheek. "You're the best. Thank you." She lowered herself to the ground and got their things.

When they went out into the town, the summer sun hitting them full force, Kristoff bent down and kissed her right back. Anna froze as he kept walking, smirking to himself. Since when was he so bold with his kisses?

"Hey! That's not fair," Anna protested, rushing after him.

"Too bad," Kristoff taunted, taking her hand in his own. "Come on. You wanted to get me fitted for a formal suit?"

"You really want to?" Excitement filled Anna's eyes.

He shrugged indifferently but couldn't help but to smile at her fondness. "I'm out aren't I?"

"Yay!" Anna giggled and dragged him up the street and towards the tailor.

* * *

Elsa stared. She couldn't help herself. Anna was standing next to her, her chin resting between her finger and thumb, her tongue sticking out in deep thought. They exchanged looks with one another before they burst out laughing, leaning against the wall behind them for support. Kristoff smacked his forehead with his hand and peeked out from between his fingers. Who let Sven inside was the big question.

The reindeer was standing in the middle of the ballroom, servants all around him, trying to grab the poor buck so they could remove the lanterns from his antlers. One of the male servants ran forward and tried to grab Sven from behind but he skidded away, snorting and bucking, his eyes a little scared. Kai barked at a chef to try and guide Sven over with some carrots but Sven kept on snorting and backing away in all different directions. Never in his life did Kristoff see Sven so afraid of people. Maybe the big guy was guilty, not really afraid. Kristoff stepped forward and calmly coaxed Sven to come to him. When he did, the Ice Master tenderly rid him of the party lights and handed them to Kai, an apologetic smile on his face.

The butler straightened his tail coat with dignity and stormed off, the others following him. Kristoff and Sven were left only with the sounds of the howling laughter of the sisters.

"It wasn't funny!" Kristoff argued, patting his buddy on the head. "Oh, Sven, what happened to you, huh?"

"_I messed up really bad. I'm sorry_," Sven said.

"Awh-ha, it's okay," Kristoff replied with a grin.

Elsa composed herself and straightened her dress.

"It's all right, Kristoff. Don't mind Kai's attitude. Sven must've accidentally gotten in." She crossed her arms. "How he did I can't quite stay."

Anna was breathless with laughter, sliding down the wall with tears in her eyes. Elsa kicked her a little and told her to stand up straight. Anna struggled, clutching a stitch in her side and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. Kristoff glared at her and Anna's face fell, all laughter gone. She stood straight and cleared her throat. "I really am… sorry, Kristoff."

He sighed and started to lead Sven out to the stables. "It's all right… c'mon, Sven."

Anna watched helplessly as he and the reindeer padded their way out. Elsa patted her sister's shoulder and guided her to the kitchen to pick out the china they would be using. The youngest sighed, wondering how Kristoff was going to be able to cope with such wild happenings in Arendelle and in the castle walls. How he was going to cope with her and Elsa— and Elsa's powers, no less.

Well, she was just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

**I'm not too fond with the ending to this chapter but… yeah. I also realize this was very Kristanna-esq but I wanted a little romance in the story. There's definitely some sisterly love in this chapter, though. Anyway—**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please make sure you review. It really makes my day :)**

**See you next time!**


	6. Coping Part 2

**Why hello everyone! It's nice to see you all again and I hope you will enjoy the second chapter of Coping. A bit more Kristanna fluff in here along with the sister love we all adore. Two past Disney characters from a beautiful movie will be appearing in this chapter. Two amazing characters that I love a lot… the princess is my favorite after Elsa and Anna. Can you guess? Everyone loves her!**

**Point is, she and her prince will be here.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN**

* * *

Elsa stood in the doorway of her old room that had now been fashioned into her private study. No candles were lit so the room was shrouded in darkness, the ticking of the clock the only sound of some form of life in the study. Elsa smiled to herself, hugging her arms close to her body, and turned away from the room. She waved her hand sharply behind her and the doors slammed shut, Elsa continuing her way down the hall to her new room she shared with Anna.

The queen was secretly excited about the move. Actually, she was ready to burst with the happiness that filled her heart and warmed her icy veins with affection. The move had happened that morning and the servants put Elsa's bed, desk, and wardrobe back in their original place across from Anna's stuff. It was now dusk, the stars starting to appear in the purple and orange streaked sky, the sun dying behind the mountains and casting shadows amongst the people and buildings of Arendelle.

When she entered the room, Anna was sitting at her vanity, putting her hair in braids and silently praying that they won't undo themselves and get tangled as she slept. Her eyes were a little overcast as she absentmindedly did her hair. Elsa shut the door, leaning on it with her hands behind her back. It closed with a _click_ but Anna didn't look over her shoulder to see her sister. Her blue eyes were lost in thought, her small fingers frozen on a knot.

Elsa moved over to her and drew up a chair, sitting beside Anna and taking the braid out of her hands and doing it herself, gently and lovingly like she used to do when Anna was four.

"What's the matter?" Elsa asked, unraveling Anna's hair so she could do the braids over.

Anna looked at her older sister from out of the corner of her eye. Elsa sent her an understanding smile. The princess gazed back into the mirror, blinking as she pursed her lips.

"I dunno how to even begin," Anna replied truthfully.

"Start however you like," Elsa said calmly. "Turn around, please, so I can do this properly."

Anna picked up her stool and turned so her back was facing Elsa. The queen gathered some of the strawberry blond hair into one bunch and began to weave it delicately, her cool fingers working quickly but efficiently.

They sat in silence, Elsa patiently waiting for Anna to speak up about her problem. Anna's grandfather clock she had ticked cheerfully and fast-paced. Unlike Elsa's which ticked slowly and in a mesmerizing beat. The younger of the two heaved a sigh and played with her fingers.

"Well… it's about Kristoff," Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded. "Mhm…"

"I'm not sure about us. Well— not really like _that_ because I _think_ he loves me but he hasn't said it yet. But of course, I don't want to rush things because we can't have another Ha—" Anna stopped dead in her rant and widened her eyes.

Elsa paused her braiding and looked up from her work. Anna was glancing at her from over her shoulder with an apologetic and saddened expression on her face.

"Nobody wants another _him_," Elsa agreed. "Go on."

Her icy eyes returned to her task and Anna looked forward, closing her eyes and enjoying the soothing feeling of someone playing with her hair.

"So anyway… that afternoon two days ago was really rude of me to laugh about Sven," she sniffed. "I wasn't laughing at him. I was laughing at the servants and their reaction to the whole situation. The look on Kristoff's face— ooh, Elsa I think he hates me now! I tried to see him that night but he wasn't there. Neither was Sven…"

"I'm sure they just went out for a sleigh ride," Elsa assured, turning her attention to the second bunch of hair, having finished with the first. "And I don't think Kristoff hates you. He was probably still upset that Sven had gotten into so much trouble and with the man trying to fit in with royal life… He was a little embarrassed is all."

"Yeah but—"

"And I was laughing, too," Elsa reminded her. "At the exact same thing you were."

Anna opened her eyes and looked up at the high ceiling, pondering what she could possibly do to make it up to Kristoff. She wondered if he was even going to show up at the ball. He had been fitted for that fancy attire, after all, but after the way he looked at her when he had been giggling over Sven's catastrophe, she highly doubted he would accompany her anymore.

Elsa moved to the third and final bunch of Anna's hair and started to braid.

"How long will you take?" Anna demanded.

"Relax. It's a trick I picked up from Mama," Elsa said. "Keep your chin up. You're slouching again."

Anna straightened, and tapped her finger onto her knee.

"What about you?" Anna asked.

"What _about_ me?" Elsa repeated, working out a knot with her finger nails.

"You don't have a consort and nobody is courting you," Anna said slyly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. This again.

"I don't want a consort and nobody has attempted to court me," Elsa said dryly. "Besides, I don't blame them after what happened with my ice powers going all berserk."

"But, Elsa, you're so beautiful!" Anna praised dreamily. "I'd give anything to be as pretty as you!"

"Thank you, Anna, that's sweet but you're beautiful inside and out," Elsa said. "And it's more important to be pretty on the inside, don't you think?"

"I suppose… You are, too."

"Looks are overrated." Elsa's face fell a little and she chuckled darkly. "And anyway, any guy who could put up with my abilities and isn't secretly terrified is a keeper in my book."

"Any guy would be lucky to have you," Anna insisted. "Nobody deserves you. You're too perfect."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa said with a smile, nimbly fixing the braid. "_You're_ perfect."

She gathered all three separate braids and bunched them together, weaving them to form one perfect braid down Anna's back. They lapsed into silence again but both of the girls were smiling this time. Elsa finished the final braid and tied the end together. She ran a gentle finger down her work and felt the bumpy texture of the braid on her skin. It was perfect; no knots and no screw-ups.

"There you go," Elsa said, standing up. "All ready for bed."

Anna put it over her shoulder like Elsa did with her own and examined it with awe.

"Whoa," she whispered. "Thanks, Elsa."

"Anytime."

"Let's just hope it stays like this through the night."

Elsa's smile turned into a grin. "If it does then you'll have beautiful waves in the morning." She walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers and sunk into the cool mattress. "Good night."

"'Night, Elsa," Anna yawned, trekking over to her own bed and flopped into the blankets, face first into her pillow.

The queen gazed out the window where she used to watch the lights in the sky dance and wake Anna up at night. And _keep_ her awake until Elsa took her downstairs to build a snowman. It was nice return to the old ways. She remembered how her first night away from Anna was difficult because it had been deathly quiet. Elsa had cried all night, hating herself for hurting Anna and wanting to go back and see her again.

But now, Elsa was listening to Anna's snoozing like she used to. Or the murmurs in her sleep as she dreamed up fantasies. It was wonderful being home again.

* * *

The next week was exhausting for both the queen and the princess. Elsa was buried beneath peace treaties and trade agreements, having Kai constantly follow her around to help her decide how to go on about things. She had given Anna the task of handling the party planning. How Anna was going to handle it, she had no idea. She had faith in her, however, and knew that she wouldn't disappoint.

So while Elsa was dealing with the political side of the job, Anna was tending to servants and ordering them around with an authority she didn't know she had. She put in a request for new plates and glassware. She supervised the cooking and how each platter for the buffet was going to be set up. Anna taste-tested the soups, the creams, the meats, the _chocolate_, and just about everything when a spoon was lifted to her lips. She even ordered a new dress for Elsa to wear since the busy queen hadn't had time to go out and get one.

The night before the ball, Elsa was in her room, at her desk, going over a few papers by candlelight. Anna opened the door and slammed it behind her with a tired groan. She didn't bother changing into her nightgown and simply crashed onto her bed, her arms spread out on either side. Elsa glanced up from her papers and blinked.

"Are you… no, you're not okay," Elsa said with a wry smile. She stood up and sat on Anna's bed. "Long day?"

Anna nodded into the sheets.

"I'm sorry I dropped all this work on you," Elsa said.

"Awh, it's okay," came Anna's muffled response. "It's actually nice to be able to _do_ something every now and again." She turned her head so her cheek was resting on the sheets, her eyes looking up into Elsa's pale face. "And my mind has been so focused! I don't think I've ever thought this hard. I don't think I've ever been this busy, actually. Well, no, I can't say that because I did help a lot for the Coronation Ball but I was so excited I could barely keep up or focus then so… this one I guess is more… uh, I dunno, full of experience?"

"Well, I'm glad you're at least keeping busy."

There was a knock on the door and Gerda's voice came from behind it.

"Princess Anna?" she said.

Anna sat up and moved towards the door, opening it up for her maid to walk inside.

"Yes?" Anna said.

Gerda handed her a neatly folded bundle of cloth with a ribbon holding it together.

"The dress you ordered," Gerda said.

"Ooh! It's finally here!" Anna squealed. "Thank you. That will be all!"

Gerda bowed herself out and Anna shut the door, skipping over to Elsa. She handed her the package and grinned widely. Elsa looked at it, then back at Anna, then back at the clothing.

"What is it?" Elsa said.

"It's for you!" Anna announced.

"For me?"

Elsa took it gingerly and placed it in her lap. Anna watched intently as Elsa removed the ribbon and unraveled the clothing. A beautiful, navy blue dress was revealed with snowflake designs sewn onto the bottom of the dress. The waist was a light blue and the undershirt was long-sleeved, the same color as the waist. The upper body was dazzled in icy figures along the base, crawling up to the shoulders.

Elsa was speechless. She had never seen such a gorgeous dress before. She looked back up at Anna who was showing all her pearly whites, anticipating Elsa's response.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked hopefully.

"I… I don't know what to say," Elsa breathed. "It's amazing."

"I had it specially designed for you," Anna told her, sitting next to her sister. "I thought, since you're the queen of ice and snow and all, you could use a dress that shows who you truly are…" Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "On the _inside_. Which is where it matters most."

Elsa turned her head to gaze at her little sister, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"It's wonderful," Elsa said. "Thank you."

She placed the dress on her other side and gave Anna a hug, wondering how she ever deserved such a wonderful sister like her. Anna stood and took the dress from the bed and placed it on display on the upper body mannequin. She smoothed out the wrinkles and stood back to observe it, biting her lip and cocking her head to the side. Elsa got up to stand next to her, her hands folded in front of her.

They eyed each other and smiled pleasantly, both silently agreeing the dress was perfect.

* * *

Anna slid inside the ballroom, her party dress on and her hair in the style is had been on the day of Elsa's coronation. Her eyes were frantic as she counted the servants around her. She spotted Kai speaking with the band that would be playing that night. She ran over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, your Highness?" he said distractedly.

"Has the first course been set out yet?" she asked.

"It should be," he said, glancing towards the buffet tables. "Everything is perfect, ma'am. Not a hair out of place."

"Excellent. Make sure you fetch Elsa at six fifty-five _exactly_ so she can be introduced at seven." Anna drew herself up and turned away. "In the meantime, I can entertain the guests. I'm certain the band can play a few dances before Elsa's arrival."

"As you wish, your Highness," Kai bowed his head.

Anna pressed forward and entered the kitchen. The many pots and pans working in unison sent numerous scents in the air. She caught several individual smells like the chocolate fondue, the beef stew, and the fresh dinner rolls. She bobbed and weaved through the chefs as they shouted across the room at one another, asking for a spice or a utensil. Anna found a wooden spoon in her face and one of the chefs asking her if it needed more salt. She tasted it and shook her head, giving him the thumbs up and her winning smile. She exited the kitchen and into the hallway.

Her feet led her to the foyer and she exited outside to the warm summer evening, into the courtyard. She turned the corner of the castle and picked her way around to the stables. Inside, she patted her horse's muzzle affectionately and made her way over to Sven, who was without Kristoff.

"Hiya, Sven," she cooed, picking a carrot out of the sack beside his stall and feeding it to him. She smiled sweetly and rubbed his nose. "Not everyday you get a carrot all to yourself, huh?"

He snorted and pressed his muzzle closer to her hand, closing his eyes at her touch.

"Now where's Kristoff?" she wondered, glancing up from the reindeer and looking around the stable. His usual pile of hay was empty and his Ice Harvesting outfit was hung up on the wall.

The door of the stable opened behind her and she turned, expecting to see Kristoff and apologize but Olaf waddled in instead, his usual grin splayed on his frozen face.

"Anna!" he sang. "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Here I am," Anna giggled. "Hi, Olaf. What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking my walk," he said cheekily, walking up to her. Anna got on her knees to be eye-level with the snowman. "Enjoying the summer breeze, smelling the flowers, and saying hi to the people." He sighed dreamily and clasped his little twig fingers together. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I was…" _Looking for Kristoff_ was the right answer to the question but she stopped herself, feeling heat creep up her neck with embarrassment.

"Looking for Elsa," she lied lamely.

Anna cringed at her response.

"Oh! I saw her in her room an hour ago!" Olaf supplied cheerfully, not picking up on the fib. "We were talking for a while about this coming winter. She was planning on throwing another ball to celebrate." He giggled. "Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Maybe you can go to that one," she said, adjusting his carrot nose. "Since this one is all high class and stuffy, I don't think many people would understand a walking and talking snowman just yet."

Olaf nodded and frowned a little. "That's what Elsa said, too." He perked up. "But that's okay! There's always a next time! I'll see you around, Anna!" He turned with a skip in his step and strode out to the garden, where he liked to reside and enjoy the summer nights. Elsa had formed a little igloo there for him to live inside and keep cool while he slept.

Anna stood up and felt Sven nudge her shoulder, nickering and begging for attention. She laughed a little and rubbed his nose, his little whiskers tickling her bare arm.

"I'll be back, later," she promised, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Good boy."

Sven licked her cheek in response.

* * *

Anna was probably the world's greatest hostess. She was talking to almost _everybody_ and greeted them by the door when the party started. She would curtsy and introduce herself, welcoming them warmly and telling them their options at the buffet tables.

"Help yourselves," she would insist. "It's all you can eat. May I suggest starting with the bread rolls? They're absolutely scrumptious."

The officials and ambassadors would whisper about how polite she was and Anna would sometimes be in earshot. She would smile to herself, her chest swelling with pride, and hoped that Elsa would hear them once she was introduced to everyone at seven. Anna kept the guests busy by going around and striking up conversation. She even danced with a few ambassadors from Spain and Ireland when they would ask for her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, while she was supervising the buffet table, she saw Kai slip out to go and get Elsa. She moved away from the table and started to push through the crowd towards the throne. She had been keeping an eye out for Kristoff, her heart aching as she silently prayed he would show up. Once she reached the throne, the door to her right opened, Elsa's silhouette appearing. Anna glanced over and Elsa waved. Anna waved back, her hand at her waist so she wouldn't draw too many eyes to her. Kai stepped up beside the throne, a little ways behind Anna. He cleared his throat thickly and gained the attention of the guests.

"Now presenting: Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai announced heartily and the crowd broke into applause.

Elsa emerged from the doorway and walked into the light of the ballroom. Anna saw her in her dress for the first time and her mouth fell open a little. Elsa's hair was in its thick braid, her crown sparkling in the golden lights. Her dress fit her perfectly and made her icy eyes shine. She was giving the crowd her queen-like smile: not too big but not too small. She crossed in front of Anna and stood on her left, nodding her head at the guests, acknowledging them with an air of respect.

The clapping died down and everyone returned to the party. Anna blinked and grinned.

"Wow!" she gasped. "You look amazing in that dress."

"Thank you," Elsa said, sounding a little embarrassed. "It's not too much, right?"

"It's perfect," Anna assured.

A Spanish ambassador approached and bowed deeply.

"Queen Elsa, it's an honor to be in your presence," he said, his accent thick. "And, Princess Anna…" He stood straight and fixed his sleeves. "You have been such a _maravilloso_ hostess."

"Oh, ha, thank you," Anna said, bowing her head. "I did my best."

"It was beyond best," he complimented. With another short bow, he slipped back into the crowd.

Anna felt a blush fan her cheeks. She could feel Elsa's eyes on her but she refused to meet them. The Irish ambassador showed up and gave his compliments to Anna as well, telling her how wonderful she was and the food was delicious. A visiter from Scotland bowed and said that he requested a recipe for a fish appetizer from the chefs, it was so good. Constant people came up, said their greeting to Elsa but then returned their attention to Anna to thank her, or to ask her something, or to simply tell her that the party was superb.

After the German ambassador gave Anna a kiss on the hand and left, Elsa raised her eyebrows, a pleased smile on her face. Anna was looking down at the floor, trying to conceal a grin that was begging to burst.

"You've been busy," Elsa said, trying not to laugh. 'Busy' was an understatement.

"Yeah…"

"I'm so proud of you," Elsa said softly. "You did all this and made sure it was perfect… how can I ever thank you?"

"Awh, Elsa!" Anna giggled, finally look up into her face and grabbing hold of her arm, leaning on her shoulder. "Having fun is how you can thank me!"

"But I'm supposed to remain here," Elsa reminded her.

Anna blew a raspberry. "Poo on the rules. C'mon!"

"Wait I— Anna— Stop—!" Elsa protested but Anna pulled her off the platform and into the crowd, a waltz playing in the background.

Anna stopped in the middle of the dance floor and gripped Elsa's waist, playing the role of the man. She clasped her hand with Elsa's and began to coach her, counting her steps off.

"That's it— okay. One, two, three," Anna said. "One, two, three. Wrong foot! That's… there you go. One, two, three." Anna laughed. "You got it!"

"Anna, you _know_ I can't dance," Elsa hissed between bared teeth but kept up with the tempo as best as she could. Her pale face was red and a little ice was starting to creep through her veins and on the wooden beams in the ceiling, a little anxious. "People are watching."

"It's fine! Just ignore them," Anna urged. "It doesn't matter!"

"But I—"

"You're doing great. If I can skate, you can dance," Anna insisted stubbornly.

They continued their dance, Elsa becoming faster and her embarrassment dying away. Her nervous frown became a joyful grin. They started laughing together, their eyes alight and gleaming, their sisterly bond growing and Elsa's ice thawing away with every passing moment.

"Now here comes the twirl," the princess warned. "Are you ready?"

Elsa hesitated but then nodded. Anna, with a bit of difficulty, spun Elsa under her arm. Elsa flailed her free arm a little, not knowing what else to do, and accidentally whacked someone in the back of the head. A low _ow!_ came from the person and the sisters stopped dancing, gasping.

A tall young man turned around, rubbing the back of his head, his warm brown eyes narrowed with annoyance. He had a mop of curly black hair and a broad chest, wearing an emerald green suit. His face was a little square shaped but his chin was smooth, stubble along the edges of his cheeks.

"I am _so_ sorry," Elsa said, hugging her arms to her chest. Anna glanced at a corner of the room and noticed ice caking the wooden beams again. With a nervous swallow, she nudged Elsa sharply in the ribs. But the queen didn't look up to see that her powers were showing.

"It's all right," said the man, his accent showing he was from England.

He seemed to realize who he was talking to and his eyes widened with dawning comprehension, dropping to one knee and bowing.

"Oh, my deepest apologies, Queen Elsa!" he exclaimed. "I should have moved out of the way."

"No, no, it's okay," Elsa promised. "Really, I'm the one that hit you."

Anna saw the ice melt in the corner and felt a smile tug at her lips as she glanced at Elsa. The queen never looked so… blown away before. The man stood and straightened his coat.

"I should formally introduce myself," he said. "I am Prince Thomas of England, second in line for the crown."

"You know me already," Elsa said. "This is Princess Anna, my little sister."

Anna curtsied. "It's a pleasure."

"Queen Elsa!" Kai called from across the room. "There is a request for your audience."

"Ah… coming!" Elsa called back. "I— I should go. It was nice meeting you, Prince Thomas." She bowed her head and vanished into the crowd towards the throne.

Anna sent Thomas a grin and began to follow her sister but her hand was caught by a larger hand, pulling her back onto the dance floor. After shaking herself out of her daze, she looked up into a pair of light brown eyes.

"Kristoff," she breathed. "You're here."

"Of course," he said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He began to lead her in a clumsy waltz, not really following the music but Anna didn't care. He was smiling serenely, his blond hair falling into his eyes. And he was wearing that suit she bought for him. What was best: she was back in his arms, where she had longed to be all night.

"I thought you were mad at me," she said quietly.

He knit his brows together. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I laughed when Sven got in…"

"Oh, that? I wasn't mad at you," he assured. "I was a little frustrated because the servants were being… well, stuffy."

"Don't mind them," Anna said. "But… I haven't seen you around at all. I meant to apologize to you. I really felt bad because you looked so angry—"

"Anna."

"—and poor _Sven_ looked so afraid of the servants. They don't mean to be so uptight but what with the ball being planned—"

"Anna."

"—they were all so stressed out and wanted things to be perfect. They also must've felt embarrassed because Elsa and I were laughing—"

"_Anna_."

"—but I promise that we didn't mean for things to be—"

Kristoff silenced her with a kiss, their dance ending in the middle of the floor but nobody paid them any mind. When he pulled away, Anna blinked with puzzlement, her face redder than it had been before.

"What are—?"

"You talk too much," he teased, pressing his forehead to hers.

She smiled and giggled. They struck up their dance again but it soon became a lazy, drunken sway, their eyes closed in bliss, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Elsa arrived at the throne to find two people waiting for her. One of them was a tall man, around with brown hair and some scruff on his chin. Beside him was a girl around Elsa's age with short cut, brown hair and wide green eyes. She was smiling a toothy smile and curtsied.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa," she beamed. "I don't think I've introduced myself at all. Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona… we— we're cousins."

Elsa blinked and something triggered her memory… Corona… yes, she heard the name a few times from her mother when she was little. Then it clicked.

"Oh, that's right," she said with a small nod. "I remember my mother talking to my father about her sister looking for their daughter and lanterns being lit and— Oh… sorry."

Rapunzel shrugged, the same smile on her freckled face. "Well, I'm back! Ha, I've been back for three years. I was actually here for your coronation, too, and witnessed the entire freeze." Elsa gave her a nervous grin. "I never got a chance to talk to you before the whole thing, though."

"I see…" Elsa laughed airily. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"We've seen some crazy stuff in my lifetime," the man said with a charming grin. "She used to have glowing hair."

"G-glowing hair?" Elsa repeated, raising her eyebrows.

Rapunzel nudged him with her elbow. "Don't just go blurting it out." She didn't sound angry, her smile was growing affectionately.

The man laughed. "Long story, your Majesty."

"This is my husband Eugene Fitzherbert…"

"_Prince_ Eugene."

"Of course." Rapunzel rolled her eyes lovingly.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Elsa said earnestly. "You're welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you're in Arendelle. I'm sure Anna would enjoy getting to know you. And I would like to, as well."

"That sounds amazing," Rapunzel agreed, her formal, regal voice suddenly dropping. She suddenly reminded Elsa of Anna, how being royalty could be exhausting and the only thing on her mind was being herself. "I mean—" She cleared her throat and folded her hands in front of her. "—I wouldn't want to be a burden." She sent Elsa a sheepish grin. They were definitely related.

"Not at all. Family is family," Elsa said with an understanding smile.

* * *

As the evening dwindled away, the crowd thinned. Rapunzel and Eugene were shown to a guest room when they were ready to turn in. Only a few remained, some continuing a conversation with a fellow ambassador and others still eating the dessert. Elsa had filled herself up with a dark chocolate cake that had been served, guiltily indulging in its perfect fluffiness and creamy taste. Now she was sitting in her throne, her eyes searching for Anna. She found her sister swaying on the dance floor with Kristoff, the two of them giggling and holding each other tightly. Anna, being the bolder of the two, got on her toes and kissed him, not earning a single protest as he kissed her back. Somehow, the queen thought, they made up or apologized or whatever Anna had done to reconnect with him so it was nice to see her glowing again.

Elsa turned her head away to give them some form of privacy and found Prince Thomas standing before her.

"Oh, hi," she said. "You haven't left yet?"

"No, I… I wanted to say my farewells," he said. "And to say that it was a lovely party."

"Thank you, but it was all Anna," she said, sitting up straight and resting her hands in her lap. "She was the one who really made the party shine."

"Where is she?"

"Uh… making amends."

"I… okay… well, Queen Elsa, I shall inform my father of the wondrous kingdom of Arendelle. I'm absolutely elated to be assured that we can continue to be trade partners and…" He trailed off and then grinned broadly. "Forget the formalities now that the party is over." He chuckled. "I'd love to see you again, m'lady."

"I'd like that," she said shyly.

Thomas got down on one knee and tenderly took her cool hand, didn't wince at the surprisingly low temperature, and kissed it. "Good night," he said, bowing his head. He stood and strode away. "I shall keep in touch."

He exited the ballroom, leaving Elsa slightly winded. Her eyes were glued to the door and she noticed Kristoff leaving the room, rubbing his eyes. He caught Elsa's eye and waved her good night. Anna seemed to glide over to Elsa, her cheeks pinker than anything she's ever seen.

"Have fun with Kristoff?" Elsa teased.

"Oh, shut up," Anna grinned.

"C'mon," Elsa said with a giggle. "Let's get to bed before I fall over."

"Good idea," Anna yawned.

Elsa stood up and Anna followed her out, the two of them biding the left over guests a good night as they left.

Even though the night was long, the girls found a way to cope with the craziness. Cope with the busy chores to plan the party. Cope with the troubles of love and cope with the burden of being trade partners with many different kingdoms. But as long as they had each other, they both decided as they linked arms and headed to a well deserved sleep, they could cope with anything life threw at them.

* * *

**Lame ending again but… it happened. Prince Thomas was just kinda there for Elsa to get a little love while Anna gets her Kristoff. I actually ship Elsa with Jack Frost (sorta kinda. I'm still iffy) in an AU because I'm thinking of timelines and everything. And, of course, Punzie and Eugene dropped by for a visit. One of my OTPs :3**

**I also take HEADCANNONS so do send me those. Either through a review or a PM or inbox me on Tumblr (athpluver is my blog). Follow me! I **_**always**_** follow back.**

**See you next time!**


	7. Consorts Are Stupid

**A request from Leviathan (a guest). A w**_**o**_**n**_**d**_**e**_**r**_**f**_**u**_**l fight scene between our two girls. I guess they would have to argue sometime, right? It'll be bigger than it was in C'mon Let's Go and Play, a previous chapter in the story. They had a small argument but this one will be bigger.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Ooh— so, you guys wanted **_**Coping**_** to be a separate story and now it is! Please follow it and review! More reviews=more happiness for me=more chapters for you! Everybody wins!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN**

* * *

In the spring, the bees were harvesting pollen from the flowers, the birds were singing and their eggs were hatching. The world was coming back full circle to continue life, the birth of new things and showing off the beauty that nature had to offer. Arendelle was always so colorful with reds and blues and greens all over. In their gardens, their homes, or their shops. The sun was shining broadly but didn't shine too bright, the spring being of moderate temperature. Rain would sometimes fall from the heavens and drench the cobblestone streets of the kingdom. Kids would run outside and play, ignoring their parents warnings.

The castle, in the spring, was busy. The servants ran around to being their spring cleaning. Sweeping the dust outside, taking down the heavy winter curtains of navy blue and replace them with the light spring curtains of vibrant yellow they knew the princess loved. Windows were thrown open so light could spill inside.

But the beginning of spring also meant the beginning of business for the two sisters. Against her will, Anna was dragged to ever meeting Elsa attended because 'it's good for you to go to these meetings as a princess' as Elsa stated. Anna would often rest her head on her arms as she listened to her older sibling jabber on with older men and women about some peace treaties or trade routes or regulations.

All of it was boring, that's all Anna knew.

One particular meeting was a luncheon that Elsa was hosting. Servants would come in and out, placing each course neatly in front of their guests. This time, they were being visited by an ambassador from France and his son, who was currently eyeing both Elsa and Anna quite fondly. Elsa ignored him completely, only focused on the conversation she was having with the actual ambassador. They were discussing some trade routes that they wished to open up to the Polish.

On the other hand, Anna was struggling with biting her tongue. She really wanted to snap at the son and tell him to look somewhere else for a change. But Elsa would kill her if she did such a thing. It was getting harder and harder with each passing moment they sat there. The son would glance at Elsa, smirk pleasantly and take a bite out of his fish, trying to cover up his leer. Then he would take a sip of his wine and glance at Anna, who was burning her bread roll with her gaze, glued to her untouched meal. Her fists were gripping the fabric of her dress, her mouth set in a grimace.

Ooh, how she wanted to smack him across the face.

"Queen Elsa," he finally spoke up during a moment of silence. "I do hope you're thinking of, ah, a consort."

"Not at the moment," Elsa replied dryly, poking her beef with her fork. "I'm far too busy to be thinking of marriage."

"Well, not just for you," he offered, his cool grey eyes turning on Anna.

Her face was burning red. How dare he say such a thing to them? Elsa _knew_ that Anna was in a happy relationship with Kristoff! Anna hoped that Elsa would at least say something to him to shut him up.

"Of course I have," Elsa said.

_Wait, what?_ Anna thought, her head snapping up from her plate to bore her eyes into Elsa's face. _What, what, what?!_

"I see," the son said slyly.

"As a princess, Anna has to gain ties to a kingdom of her own if she ever wishes to be queen," Elsa said. Her tone was very business-like which made Anna very comfortable.

"Any countries in mind?" the son said, his grin growing evermore.

"A few but she isn't quite of age to be marrying anyone," Elsa said, sipping her wine without giving Anna a hint she was kidding.

The silence was deafening as Anna stared at her sister, tears of betrayal pricking her eyes. She wanted to shed them and demand why Elsa was doing such an awful thing; saying such awful lies! Things Anna would never go through with!

"_What_ are you talking about!?" Anna cried desperately, not being able to take the silence.

"Anna, be quiet," Elsa hissed.

"No, no, I won't be quiet!" Anna countered, feeling the hot tears flow. "What consort did you have in mind for me?"

"We'll talk about this later," Elsa said dangerously, finally looking at Anna with her eyes flashing.

"We're gonna talk about it now," Anna argued.

"I said _later_," Elsa snapped.

Anna shrunk into her seat, her defiant expression fading away. Elsa composed herself and apologized to their guests. Anna was seething as she glared back into her plate, feeling the sly grin of the son digging into her skin.

* * *

When the luncheon was over, _finally over_, Anna leapt from her seat, as if she had been seated upon hot coals, and threw her napkin onto the table. She kicked her way around her chair in her temper and marched out of the dining hall, her fists at her sides. Elsa was calling her name forcefully but Anna wasn't paying attention whatsoever. She passed by servants in the hall but the moved aside, seeing how worked up she was.

But what scared them more was the Ice Queen, storming down the hall after her sister, a trail of ice following her.

Anna burst her doors open and tried to slam them into Elsa's face, not wanting to deal with her stupid explanation. Elsa had other plans and forced the door open with a powerful, icy breeze that left goosebumps on Anna's skin. The youngest was glaring out the window, her arms crossed and her teeth bared.

"That was certainly mature of you," Elsa snarled.

"Me!?" Anna cried. "You're the one who was all like, 'oh, ho, yeah my sister's gonna get married to a guy she's never even met!'"

"What else was I supposed to say?" Elsa said, spreading her arms, another gust of wind slamming the doors shut behind her so it was just the two of them screaming back and forth. "That you planned on getting married to a mountain man? What kind of image would that leave on us?"

"Is _that_ what you care about? Image?"

Anna couldn't believe her ears. Was Elsa seriously concerned about what other people think?

"It's about image when it comes to foreign relations. Otherwise, I don't care what you do."

"But, Elsa, don't you see? What if Kristoff and I _do_ get married one day? Are you gonna lie and say that he's a prince from some random kingdom? Or are you going to deny the blessing?"

"I wouldn't dream—"

"Then I don't understand why we have to keep it up!"

"Anna, think of Arendelle's supply and demand. France, for example, sends us bolts of cloth and a supply of wine and fine foods," Elsa said, trying to calm Anna down.

"So what!?"

"So it helps us when they think we're considering them for a tie."

"That's so stupid!"

"It doesn't matter what _you_ think," Elsa said sharply. "I am the queen and my word holds more authority over yours. If I say something, then go along with it. If you have questions, then address me later but do _not_ cause an uproar during a meeting."

"Elsa, don't you—"

"That is that."

"But what if—"

"I said—"

"Stop it!"

"Even if I would set you up with a consort, which I would never do, I'd actually have you meet him and get to know him before we'd make a decision!"

"Who would go around marrying someone they just met anyway!?"

"Look who's talking! You tried to do the exact same thing last year!"

Anna stared helplessly at Elsa. All around the older sister, ice had formed on the floor and in the corners. Her eyes seemed to be made of ice themselves and, her mouth forming a scowl. Anna drew herself in and closed her eyes.

"I forgot how cold you can be," Anna joked bitterly, a wry and dry snarl on her face.

"Very clever," Elsa snapped. "Anything else you have to say?"

"Get out," Anna whispered. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Anna-."

"_Go away_!" Anna yelled, her eyes snapping open and fresh tears rolling down her face.

Elsa blinked and turned away, pulling the door open and shutting it behind her with a grimace. Anna sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall, biting her lip and shaking with pent up fury.

Elsa was stalking down the hallway, the walls around her gaining a little frost as she went. Trying to control it, she was holding her arms close to her chest, closing her eyes and mumbling her mantra 'conceal, don't feel' over and over to herself. The last thing she wanted was for it to get out of control and freeze the spring.

She paused in front of her bedroom door, thinking about the catastrophe she caused. Of course Anna wasn't going to understand. Of course she was going to get upset. Elsa should have at least run Anna by the plan to please the ambassadors. She had to admit that son was incredibly annoying and made her uncomfortable. The gloves she wore to hide her powers at lunch were still on but the cold aura around her was effecting her surroundings, her anger pulsating in the back of her head, a migraine itching up to the front as if to say, 'karma coming back at you!'

And how she made Anna cry… her heart had shattered into a million pieces when she saw the look on Anna's face when she brought up Hans. Even if his name wasn't spoken, they both knew what she was talking about. The air had grown heavy with the unsaid and awkward with the unfair blame.

Elsa opened her door and stepped inside, a chilly wind following her over the threshold. She sat on the window sill and gazed out to the brilliant spring afternoon, some clouds swirling over the fjords. Elsa didn't know if either she was the cause or rain was coming soon. She leaned her head against the cold glass and closed her eyes, her headache slowly but surely fading away, the ice thawing, and her temper vanishing. The soothing tick of her clock kept her in reality and the fabric of her dress became softer on her skin. Her senses were picking up little details again, her forefinger and thumb rubbing the velvet curtains and her eyebrows inching together.

All she could see was Anna's broken face and the terror hidden behind her big eyes. Elsa felt like a monster all over again. How many ways could she hurt her in a lifetime?

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Elsa ate alone… ate isn't really the right word. She picked at her food, her right cheek in her right hand as she leaned her elbow on the table. Her eyes were overcast and her mind sluggish. Dinner wasn't the same without Anna's conversations or her slightly messy eating. Olaf came in during the first course and talked to Elsa for a while about how he's enjoying the wondrous springtime and smelling the flowers. That was the only highlight of Elsa's evening. After they had a little back and forth, Olaf decided to go and play with Sven for a while before he went to bed.

After she pushed away her half-eaten, half-poked-with-a-fork meal, her appetite leaving her completely, she grabbed a fresh plate of food and wandered back upstairs. She went to Anna's bedroom and knocked gently, in the musical tone that Anna would constantly use when they were children.

"Anna?" she called. "Are you hungry?"

No response.

"I brought you some dinner. It's your favorite… pickled herring," she supplied hopefully. "And some creamed spinach with parsley sauce." She chuckled lightly, hearing how regal the meal sounded when worded out.

The door creaked open and the face of a tear-streaked Anna poked out. Her eyes were red and her cheeks a little flushed. Had she been crying all day long? Anna looked at the plate in Elsa's hands and then back into her face. Elsa gave her a kind, apologetic smile.

"May I come in?" she asked quietly.

Anna nodded and stepped aside, letting Elsa enter. The queen placed the plate on Anna's desk and sat down. Anna sat in the main seat across from her and took the fork out from under the fish, digging into her meal with gusto since she had barely eaten since lunch. They sat there in silence, the only noise coming from the clinking of Anna's knife and fork. Elsa watched her eat, noting the little quirks she had. Sometimes she would wrinkle her nose or close her eyes when something tasted particularly good. When a bitter taste would invade, she would grimace but push through it by stuffing something else in her mouth.

When the plate was clean, Elsa moved it aside so she and Anna wouldn't have some form of a barrier between them. Anna wasn't looking at her, however. She was staring at her hands, which were situated in her lap.

"Anna," Elsa whispered. "I'd like to apologize for today."

Anna didn't reply.

"What I said was awful… I should have been truthful with the ambassador and his son. I should have at least told you what I had intended to say if the question arose. I'm sorry about the fight and for bringing up… you-know-who. Sometimes being responsible for so many things can clog my mind and I forget what's really important." Anna glanced up, finally meeting her eyes. "You're should be my number one priority as my little sister. And I don't want to screw anything up again."

"I should apologize, too… I completely embarrassed you today, didn't I?" Anna said. Elsa didn't give any indication Anna's assumption was right. So Anna pressed forward. "And I should have… should have understood you better with the whole 'fake consort idea; put on a smile and nod' thing. I should trust your judgement."

"Anna— My reasoning was ridiculous, hurtful, and I made you cry. I was out of line, unacceptable!"

"It's okay," Anna assured, finally smiling a tiny smile.

"No, it's _not_ okay," Elsa said firmly, her hands clenching on the table. "I keep hurting you."

"Elsa…"

"It's got to stop."

"Elsa, please listen—"

"What kind of sister am I when I keep doing such terrible things?"

"Elsa!"

Anna's voice echoed throughout the room, shutting the queen up at once, her chest heaving with unshed tears of anguish. The princess reached out and took Elsa's hands in hers. Elsa blinked, her teeth bared with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Really, I'm fine," Anna said genuinely.

"But you've been crying," Elsa whispered.

"So what?" Anna shrugged. "I cried but… you know me I can go from zero to ten in a matter of seconds sometimes! I ended up thinking about other things and started to cry. I thought about our parents and thought about us being separated." She sighed. "I thought about things that made us grow apart and I got upset at _myself_ because of my outburst."

"Anna..."

Anna let go of one of her hands and placed it gingerly on Elsa's cheek. Anna's warm hand was a nice change on Elsa's usually cold skin. The queen smiled and Anna looked her dead in the eyes.

"You have got to stop getting mad at yourself," Anna said forcefully. "Sisters fight all the time. It's okay. Because I know when all is said and done and we apologize, we still love each other no matter what, right?"

Elsa nodded. Anna suddenly smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving the pep talks as the _older _sister?" Anna teased.

Elsa giggled.

"I guess I still have a lot to learn, huh?" she admitted.

"You'll get there," Anna grinned, standing up. "Now, Elsa— there are a few things we must discuss, however."

"O-oh?"

Anna began to circle her sister's chair, her eyebrow raised with false defiance.

"The matter of my consort."

"Anna, what—?"

"_First_ thing: he must be blond. Second! He must be strong." Elsa stared. "Third! He must make a modest living by harvesting and selling ice." Elsa was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Fourth! He had to have been raised by trolls. Fifth, he must've traveled around with me across the mountains to find you!" Anna stuck a finger in Elsa's face. "And the sixth and _most important thing_—"

"He must be Kristoff," Elsa finished.

"You're absolutely right! And what are we going to tell ambassadors from now on?"

She got right into Elsa's face, glaring playfully into her icy blue eyes.

"That Anna is not looking for a consort at this time for she is in a happy relationship with a humble ice harvester."

"Good job, Elsa."

They both started to giggle, their fight completely forgotten.

* * *

**Cheesy ending! Hooray for cheesy endings!**

**I wish you all a happy New Year!**

**I shall see you all in 2014!**


	8. Wine

**I was, once again, inspired by a Tumblr post. It's a comic strip about Anna wanting to try some wine on her birthday but Elsa wouldn't have it. So I decided to elongate the two-panel comic and make it a little challenge for our princess. I believe that the artist of the strip was ninjaelsanna. I could be wrong, however, so if you find it on another page, please let me know so I may rectify the mistake.**

**So all rights to the comic go to them.**

**Remember: **_**Coping**_** is now a separate story with four chapters updated right now so please go and check that out!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN**

* * *

Everything was permitted for Anna. She got to do whatever she wanted all day long, eat whatever she wanted. She would sing at the top of her voice as she rode the railing down the stairs. She dragged Elsa out to the town to shop and Elsa happily bought her sister whatever she wanted. Why?

Because it was her birthday. She was turning nineteen today. She woke up to a snow-covered Arendelle with the weak winter sun shining down upon the citizens to warm up their chilly day. Her birthday, ironically, was in the middle of winter while her older sister had been born on the hottest day of the summer. Everyone expected Elsa to be the winter born but… nope.

That was all Anna.

Elsa had thrown together a huge party for to celebrate Anna's transition into a new year of life. She made sure the room was brightly decorated with snowflakes and ice and frost to symbolize their childhood memories and to reflect the winter outside. Once Anna got a look at it, she squealed and hugged Elsa around the neck, exclaiming how much she loved it. Elsa was so glad Anna was overjoyed and felt her nerves relax.

She had thought Anna would want a warmer approach but… apparently not.

"It's perfect," Anna assured her.

"Really? Not too cold for you?" Elsa said, eyeing some of the icicles hanging from the rafters.

"Not at all!"

"Good, good! Are you excited?"

Anna nodded. "Super excited. And thanks for the new dress." She twirled around and let the folds fly about her figure. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, Elsa! I'm so happy you're spending a birthday with me this year. It's been forever since we have. Your birthday this year turned out to be a disaster because, y'know, you froze everything."

Elsa smiled wryly but was loving Anna's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad I'm getting to spend it with you, too," Elsa said, linking her arm in Anna's.

That night, the ballroom was jam-packed with people from all over Arendelle and all over the country. Music was playing loudly and everyone was dancing and laughing and drinking. It was the biggest birthday party Anna had ever had and she was so elated she was shaking and walking on air everywhere she went.

There was chocolate galore on every buffet table in the room. Anna was stuffing her face with every finger food she could get her hands on and pleasantly indulging in the chocolate that was all prepared for her. Her cake was chocolate, three deckers tall, and she had seen Elsa gaze at it with hungry eyes when it was being made so she knew it was going to be enjoyed by the both of them.

Throughout the entire evening, Anna was given kisses by everybody. Dignitaries, nobles, and ambassadors kissed her hand, her family members such as Rapunzel and Eugene kissed her cheek, Elsa planted a kiss on her forehead and her cheek, and Kristoff swept her off her feet and gave her a huge kiss on the lips.

Anna was out of breath and sweating because everyone wanted to dance with her. Kristoff had pulled her onto the dance floor and they danced a clumsy waltz. Rapunzel struck up a dance she had done on her eighteenth birthday that got everybody involved. Anna even persuaded Elsa to come and dance with her, ignoring the queen's protests. Their dance was messy and Elsa kept tripping but they were laughing all the way through it.

However, even though Anna was allowed to do whatever she wanted today, the one thing that was off-limits for her was the drink in the barrels near the back of the ballroom. Wine from France was being poured out in gallons for all to enjoy.

All accept the princess.

But she desperately wanted to try it, just a little sip. So she turned to Elsa to beg.

The queen was sipping a goblet of wine, her eyes closed and enjoying the flavor of the drink when her sister popped up out of the crowd.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa said over the rim of the cup.

"Can I have some wine?" Anna asked, reaching towards the drink in her hands.

Elsa threw her hand across Anna's chest and held the goblet away.

"No, Anna. You stay away from the wine," she scolded.

Anna clapped her hands together, praying over her sister's arm.

"Pleaaaase, Elsa! Just a sip. One little sip!" she begged.

"No!"

"Why not!?" Anna whined.

"Because I said so," Elsa snapped.

"I'm an adult, let me drink!" Anna countered, trying to push her way past her arm and grab the goblet.

Elsa planted her hand on Anna's face and held the goblet out of arm's length. Anna flailed her arms and shouted, arguing with her sister over a little sip of the alcohol.

"No, no, and no!" Elsa shrieked.

"Do you know another word than 'no!?'"

"Yes!"

People were turning their heads to view the small scuffle between the royal sisters. The room hadn't gone quiet yet but it was starting to hush over very slowly. Kristoff noticed them through the crowd and called over to them, hoping to calm them down.

"Guys, you're in the middle of the ballroom," he reminded hopelessly. He gazed around. "People are staring."

"Anna!" Elsa said forcefully, realizing the attention they were drawing to themselves. "I said no. No means no."

People began to return to the party and left the sisters alone to argue quietly.

"But it's my _birthday_," Anna pouted.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you should drink yet," Elsa said.

Anna submitted, crossing her arms and glaring at the platinum blond in front of her. Elsa moved on, hearing her name being called from somewhere in the crowd. Anna slumped over to Kristoff and leaned her head on his chest, defeated. He chuckled and kissed her head, rubbing a soothing hand over her back.

"Relax, Anna," he said. "Once you get old enough you can drink."

"But I'm an adult!" Anna moaned stubbornly. "I'm nineteen!"

"I think Elsa is also making sure you don't have too much," he said thoughtfully, smirking.

He caught Elsa's eye over the heads of the guests and winked. Elsa sent him a thankful smile and returned to her conversation.

But Anna wasn't giving up just yet. She was going to get a sip of the booze if it was the last thing she did!

For the rest of the night, she would try and ask someone for some wine from their cup. Elsa would usually catch her just in time, as if she had been watching Anna snoop around. She caught Anna trying to pour some from a flagon and shouted 'stop!' from across the room, making the princess jump and drop her cup.

Anna even tried to grab Elsa's drink she had left on the throne's armrest but the cup was engulfed by a block of ice. She glanced to the side and saw Elsa standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot expectantly. Anna sent her a nervous smile and slithered away, her hands behind her back.

Kristoff was drinking a little bit and Anna came up from behind him. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and stood on her tiptoes.

"Hey, Kristofffffff," she breathed coyly, kissing his neck. She walked her fingers up his back and purred, "You wanna give me a drink?"

"No," he said shortly.

"Oh, come on!" she growled, jumping in front of him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he said with a grin.

So that was a swing and a miss.

She tried to order Kai to go and get her some, lying and telling him Elsa said it was okay. When he returned with a goblet, Anna drank deeply but realized that it was ordinary grape juice. She whirled her head around and saw Elsa shaking her head.

Sometime later, she got a devilish idea.

"Hey, Olaf!" Anna called.

The snowman was mingling with some of the townspeople invited, everyone getting a kick out of the little guy and his humor. Olaf wasn't drinking, of course, but he was close to Elsa so maybe Anna could persuade him to get a glass for her.

"Hi, Anna!" he sang as she crouched down to be eye level with him. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Anna smiled. "Olaf, you know what you can do for me?"

"What?"

He leaned closer, as if doing Anna this favor was the most important thing in his life.

"Go up to Elsa and tell her that you want to try some wine," Anna said. "But then bring the goblet right back to me. Understand?"

The poor, naive snow creature nodded his head.

"I understand. I'll go get it!"

He bounded off into the crowd in search of his creator.

Anna stood up smugly, crossing her arms and standing proud. Then it hit her hard: she just tricked her good friend into getting her some wine. Anna suddenly felt incredibly guilty as she watched Olaf bounce towards the throne and talk to Elsa.

Elsa looked up from him and her eyes clashed with Anna. She gave her a 'really?' expression but Anna shook her head and mouthed 'forget it.' Elsa, seeing how terrible Anna felt, looked back at Olaf and told him apologetically that she couldn't give him any wine.

Olaf became crestfallen and returned to Anna with an unusual frown.

"Sorry, Anna," he said. "I couldn't get it for you."

"That's okay," Anna said. "How about you get me a piece of chocolate instead?"

He brightened up at once.

"Okay!"

And with that, he bounded back into the crowd to return shortly with a piece of the sweet. Anna kissed his little head in thanks and moved on.

With her attempts failing and her options getting minimal, she tried to sneak into the kitchens and grab a left over flagon. As she searched the counters, she felt someone grab her wrist and twirl her around.

Elsa.

"Oh, hey!" Anna said innocently, waving lightly. "I was just… looking for… Kristoff?"

"Don't lie to me, Anna," Elsa scolded. "You really shouldn't be looking for wine. Let's go before I get mad."

Anna saw how serious Elsa was and nodded her head softly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Elsa assured, leading her back into the ballroom. "Now come on. The cake is gonna be cut and _you_ have to cut it."

She sent Anna a gentle smile but Anna didn't smile back. Elsa sighed and stopped in front of the ballroom door.

"Hey," she said. "It's your birthday… you should be happy."

"I made you upset," Anna whispered.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Elsa promised.

Anna looked into her icy eyes. Elsa smiled again and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go get some chocolate, huh?" Elsa suggested.

That brightened Anna's face and she ran with Elsa back inside the ballroom. Anna was given the knife and she cut into the first layer. Kristoff got some chocolate on his finger and dotted Anna's nose with it. Anna got a glob on his cheek and they both put some on Elsa's cheeks. Then the three of them got some of it in Olaf's snow, but the snowman was delighted with it, saying that he could somehow taste the sweetness in it. They wiped the chocolate off their faces, Elsa removing the chocolate from Olaf carefully, and actually ate the cake along with everyone else.

Presents were given to Anna and she was so surprised with the amount she had received. She opened each of them with modesty and thanked everyone for their lovely gifts, gushing over the fact they all came to celebrate.

As the party dwindled, Anna hadn't given up on the wine ordeal. She was practically on her knees, hands clasped in front of her, at Elsa's feet. She was begging, pleading, for one measly drop of wine, apologizing for sneaking around, but still craving that it. Just to see what it tasted like, whether she would like it or not. Elsa was sitting on her throne, watching as Anna bowed her head to the ground.

"Please, Elsa!" she cried. "I swear, just one sip and I won't ask about it again. I won't ever drink until I'm twenty-one!"

Elsa blinked pityingly at the way Anna was desperately whining. Was it really such a big deal to get a sip of wine? The queen sighed, knowing that Anna wasn't going to submit so easily. And it _was_ her birthday after all… if anything, she should at least care to her whims before Anna started to cry like a child to get what she wanted.

With an adoring chuckle, Elsa picked up her wine glass and cleared her throat. Anna's head perked up from the floor and she saw the goblet being handed to her.

"Really?" Anna gasped, standing up straight.

"_One_ sip," Elsa said sternly. "Then it's right to bed. Understand?"

Anna nodded and gingerly took the cup from her. Elsa watched, slightly entertained, as she observed it. Anna sniffed it, recoiled a little, then sniffed it again, accepting the scent. Then she stirred it around like she's seen Elsa do a million times before, like she's seen her father do a long time ago.

She raised it to her lips and paused, looking at Elsa for a sign that it was okay. Elsa smiled and nodded. Anna giggled and took a sip.

As soon as the wine entered her mouth, her cheeks tinged green and she spit it out in the opposite direction, vapor spraying to her right. Elsa was grinning behind her hand, laughing hard at her reaction. Anna grimaced and handed it back to Elsa, squeezing her eyes shut and sticking her tongue out, trying to rid her mouth of the flavor.

"You okay?" Elsa said.

"No, ew!" Anna complained. "Get… get me water or something!"

Anna bolted away and grabbed a pitcher of water and drank straight from it. Elsa put her head in her hand and shook it.

Oh, Anna…

The princess gasped and slugged back over to Elsa, her chest heaving and her eyes watering.

"That's so gross!" Anna said. "How do you drink that stuff? Like, really?"

"It's an acquired taste," Elsa said, sipping the drink without a problem. "You'll like it eventually."

"As if! I'm never drinking it again!" she said stubbornly.

_Thank goodness_, Elsa thought. _I never want to know what kind of drunk you are_. She eyed her sister and smiled to herself. _Maybe a happy drunk… that's most likely it._

"Elsa, I'm going to bed," Anna mumbled. "Thank you so much for the party. I had a wonderful time."

"Good," Elsa said. "I'll be sure to make your twentieth even bigger."

"No wine," Anna declared.

"No wine," Elsa agreed.

There was a beat as Anna made her way out. She paused and smirked behind her shoulder at Elsa. The look on her face disturbed Elsa a little, the queen shifting in her seat and looking back at her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe champagne," Anna said with a wink.

"_No_."

* * *

**No wine for you, Anna. Wait until you're older.**

**Jeez, I've got to stop giving you guys super short chapters. But send in requests and I'll be willing to accept them and try to make longer chapters! I promise I'll try!**

_**Coping**_** is out there, everyone! Four chapters in and a fifth probably in by tomorrow! Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Again: the strip belonged to ninjaelsanna.**

**See you next time!**


	9. Animals

**Ugh.**

**Just… ugh, I've returned to school and I really, really, really don't want to be. It also means my writing time for both **_**Elsa and Anna**_** and **_**Coping**_** will be cut significantly. But I'll try to squeeze it all in when I have the chance.**

**This was a request by cheesyteal'c (and seconded by ashnicole896) where Anna tries to bring in stray animals but Elsa isn't exactly happy about that. Let's see if Anna can convince her to keep what she sneaks inside!**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN**

* * *

For her entire life, Anna was always an animal lover. When she was little, she would spend hours in the garden and tried to speak with the birds, hoping they would talk back. Especially when Elsa was locked in her room, Anna found her only consolation as a child in animals around the castle.

When Anna was four, she discovered a sparrow that had broken its wing. She was in the courtyard in the summer heat, skipping around and singing to herself, a habit that would soon become the light of the staff, when she happened to hear a desperate chirp. Anna stopped in front of a small bush and searched through it to find the bird flailing around, trying to fly. Anna bent down and picked it up gently, stroking its feathers and making tiny cooing noises, soothing the bird.

Wanting to help this new little friend, she rushed into the castle in search of her mother and father, and possibly Elsa if she ran into the seven-year-old princess. The bird was cupped in her hands, tweeting and trying to nurse its wound. Anna found her mother first, sewing a new dress for Elsa, and called her attention.

"Mama!" Anna cried out. "Look what I found!"

The Queen stopped her sewing with a tender smile. She beckoned Anna forward and the princess showed her the little bird. The Queen blinked and took it from her daughter's hands.

"It's injured," she pointed out.

"I know," Anna nodded. "Can we help it?"

"I think I know what to do," the Queen said.

She handed the sparrow back to Anna and grabbed a few things out of her sewing basket. With lithe fingers, she created a tiny splint for the bird's wing. The creature stopped chirping with pain and rested in Anna's palm, perfectly content.

Anna gazed down at it in wonder, and then grinned at her mother.

"He's feeling better now!" Anna chimed.

"I'm glad," the Queen cooed, rubbing Anna's head affectionately. "Why don't you go and see Elsa and show her?"

"'Kay!" Anna agreed, walking briskly out of the room in search of her big sister.

She found Elsa in their room, playing with some of their toys. She was making voices for two dolls and making their lives fun in a castle dollhouse. Anna padded over to her and called her name.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna said.

"Hold on, Anna," Elsa said. "Hanna is tryin' to get Kristina to go with the green dress." The snow princess picked up Hanna and made a higher pitched voice. "'You'll look so much coo-ter in green.'"

Anna pursed her lips. "No way, Kristina should go with the purple dress!"

"Uh-uh," Elsa argued. "It doesn't go with her hair."

"Kristina is _my_ doll!" Anna pouted.

"So?" Elsa said, blowing a raspberry at Anna.

"So she wears the purple!"

"Green is better!"

Anna was about to retaliate, her cheeks turning pink with determination, when a little chirp brought her back to reality. Elsa forgot all about the dolls and dropped poor Hanna. Anna got on her knees and pressed a finger to her lips.

"I think he startles easy," Anna whispered. "We gots to be quiet."

Elsa nodded and Anna uncovered her hand to show the bird. Elsa's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Awh, he's so ce-ute!" Elsa squealed, clasping her hands together. "Whatcha name him?"

"I dunno," Anna said with a shrug. "Haven't come up with one yet."

"How 'bout Adrian," Elsa offered.

"That's a good'n," Anna said. "Wanna hold him?"

Elsa reached out but hesitated, inches away from the bird. She looked into Anna's eyes and frowned.

"What if I freeze him?" Elsa wondered softly.

"You won't!" Anna assured.

Elsa let Anna dump the bird in her hands. Adrian bounced around Elsa's palm, making the snow princess giggle. The sisters looked at one another and agreed to take care of the bird until its wing healed. Their parents adored how the siblings tended to the bird daily, feeding him seeds and bred crumbs they would find in the kitchen.

The bird would sing songs in its little box— its place of residence— and Anna would try to copy him by whistling. Elsa could do it flawlessly but Anna was struggling, her whistles always coming up in spit. Elsa tried to teach Anna to whistle but the younger princess ended up drooling all over herself.

They decided to try when she was older.

A week later, the bird had healed completely, its wing strong and ready to fly. It perched itself on Anna's finger as she and Elsa took it out to the courtyard. Anna lifted her finger in the air and the bird took off, soaring back into its element. Anna sniffed heavily, her eyes stinging with tears as she waved.

"Buh-bye, Adrian!" she wailed. "I love you!"

Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and Anna looked into her face, sniffling and crying. The snow princess got on her knees and hugged her close.

"Adrian won't forget us," she said.

Anna embraced her. "I-I hope not-t-t!"

Stifling a giggle at her sister's attachment to the bird, she led Anna back into the castle with the promise of chocolate cookies.

* * *

A year later, Elsa had locked herself away, much to Anna's confusion and sorrow. The poor princess, lonely and without her best friend, wandered around the castle. Her singing wasn't as happy and broad, which made every corridor a little gloomier.

When Anna was seven, she was strolling through the garden, the only place where it felt like she was outside the castle for once. Her eyes caught sight of a bunny and she gasped. It was pure white with coal eyes, sniffing around the grass. Holding her breath, so she wouldn't startle the creature, Anna backed away and rushed to the kitchens. She sneaked a carrot out and returned to her new friend. She clicked her tongue and caught the rabbit's attention. She coaxed it over with the vegetable and picked it up, watching it munch heavily on its treat.

Anna wasn't sure her mother would allow her to keep this once, since it was much bigger than the bird she had housed with Elsa three years ago. Plus, this animal wasn't injured and technically a hostage of the princess.

But Anna wanted to keep it so bad!

Without any other options at her disposal, she crept into the castle and hid the bunny underneath her dress. She stole away from the servants as they passed and rushed to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and placed the bunny on her bed.

"Stay there," she said, as if the rabbit would understand the command.

Anna cleared out her toy box and tossed the items over to the empty side of the parlor that once held Elsa's things. Anna ignored a odd noise from one of her toys and grabbed her new friend, sticking it into the box and grinned down at it.

"You're gonna have'ta be quiet," Anna warned. "Mama will be mad if she sees a rabbit in here." She reached down and petted its soft ears. "Elsa would love you! I wished she'd come outta her room to see… now you wait here and I'll get s'more carrots."

She walked out of her room and shut the door behind her gently. She skipped down the halls and passed Elsa's door without stopping for once. Anna then seated her butt on the railing of the stairs and tried to slide down it but ungracefully fell off halfway through the travel. She grumbled to herself and stomped the rest of the way down.

She entered the busy kitchen and the sounds of the yelling of the cooks and the smells of the meals being prepared tickled her senses. Nimbly, she ducked underneath he legs of the chefs and took three more carrots. She slipped out and ran back upstairs, running into her father on the way back to her room.

"Oh… hiya, Papa," Anna said, waving at him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was wondering where you had gone," he said with a grin, snatching her up and ticking her stomach. Anna laughed and tried to push herself out of his arms.

"Papaaaaaa," she complained. "Stop it!"

"What do you have the carrots for?" he asked, spotting her new pet's snack.

"Uh…"

_Lying is bad, Anna_, Elsa once told her when she was little. _Never lie, 'kay?_

"It's for my friend!" Anna tried.

Well, that wasn't a _total_ lie.

"Your friend?" the King said. "What their name?"

"Speckles," Anna said, coming up with it on the spot. "Yeah, yeah! She's a new friend."

The King, believing it was one of Anna's imaginary friends she dreamed up these days, nodded his head with understanding.

"Oh, I see," he said, setting her down. "Well, I hope Speckles likes her snack."

"She will!" Anna promised. "Bye, Papa!"

Anna passed him by and ran back to her room. When she rushed by Elsa's room, she shouted, 'hi, Elsa— bye, Elsa!' before she went tearing down the rest of the hall. She slammed her door behind her and strode over to Speckles—

But it wasn't in the box!

Oh, no! Did it run away!? Anna dropped the carrots into the toy box and got down on all fours, frantically searching her room for the rabbit. She called its new name and clapped her hands.

Speckles didn't appear.

Then she started to panic.

What if it got out and was running amok in the castle? What if one of the chefs found it and tried to turn it into rabbit stew? Or her parents found it and tossed it outside?

With all these thoughts rushing through her head, she started to cry.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Anna whimpered. "I've lost her!"

A crunching noise made her freeze and she spun around to stare at the toy box. Cautiously, Anna peeked inside and found Speckles chewing on a carrot, the sweet flavor of the vegetable calling it back. Anna smiled at herself and wiped her tears off of her freckled face.

"You had me worried sick," Anna scolded. She wagged a finger at it. "Don't ever do that to Mama again, 'kay?"

Anna managed to keep her bunny a secret for two days. She would steal carrots and rush back to her room, only leaving for meals. The only reason her parents began to catch on to Anna's behavior was when Elsa asked why Anna had gotten so quiet all of the sudden.

Quiet?

_Anna?_

Her parents entered Anna's room and found her hovering over the toy box, talking to something inside. The King cleared his throat and Anna turned, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Uh… hi!" she said.

The Queen smiled. "Hello, Anna. We were wondering why you haven't been playing outside lately."

"Been busy," Anna replied, her eyes flickering down at the box and then back at her parents.

"With what?" the Queen said.

Anna gulped and sent her a sheepish grin. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise," the Queen said gently.

Anna dipped her hand into the box and pulled out Speckles. The bunny tried to fight her grip but ended up accepting it, sniffing the air. The King and Queen raised their eyebrows at the creature, not quite sure what to make of it. Anna peered around her bunny and smiled.

"This is Speckles," she introduced.

"_That's_ Speckles?" the King said.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, Anna," the King laughed, walking over to her. "How long have you had her?"

"A couple 'a days," was her response.

He chuckled and took Speckles from her hands. "Anna, you know you can't just bring wild animals into the castle."

Her smile faded and she nodded guiltily. "I know…"

"Sweetie," the Queen soothed, joining them and petting the bunny, "Speckles belongs in her natural habitat. She needs to be out in nature. I know you care a lot for her but she has a family, too."

Anna hadn't thought of that. She felt awful for snatching away the rabbit from its supposed family and her lip quivered a little. The King noticed her expression and spoke up quickly.

"But, I bet she'll love you a whole lot more if you let her go," he tried. "Besides, you have Snowball, don't you?"

Snowball was a white, fluffy cat that Anna was suddenly given a month ago. The feline wandered around the halls and sometimes accompanied Anna on her walks. She usually hung around in the library, meowing and purring when Anna would come inside.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her around," Anna answered. "I thought she went with Elsa for a while…"

The King and Queen exchanged looks. Elsa originally had Snowball to keep her company but it was soon revealed that their eldest daughter was extremely allergic to cats. So Snowball landed in the arms of Anna instead.

"I don't think so," the Queen assured.

Anna took Speckles from her father and nuzzled her cheek on the soft fur of her companion.

"Pretty please can I keep her?" Anna begged. "I've taken good care of her and my toy box is covered with paper so she won't mess it up… if y'know what I'm talking about."

Her parents laughed and Anna beamed at them. Anna was given permission to keep Speckles and was given a brand new cage for the bunny to pleasantly reside. Her toy box was cleaned and her toys returned to their home.

However, Snowball found the bunny sometime later and tried to make it her dinner. Anna was so scared her new friend would be eaten by her cat that she decided to give Speckles a better home…

Elsa heard a knock on her door and it unlocked, her mother stepping inside. It wasn't snowing this time but her room's corners were frosty. The Queen smiled at Elsa.

"We have a surprise for you," she said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, blinking.

The King walked inside with a covered cage. Elsa pursed her lips.

"It's not another cat is it?" she said.

The Queen laughed and shook her head.

"We've learned our lesson about that," she said. Elsa cracked a smile. "It's actually from Anna to you…"

"From… Anna?" Elsa whispered.

The King placed the cage onto an empty table and removed the cover, revealing Speckles. Elsa's eyes went wide and she beamed. It was a winter rabbit— a creature that could handle her cold fronts.

"Do you like her?" the King asked.

"I love her," Elsa said.

None of them noticed that some of the ice in the corners began to thaw.

The following morning, while Anna was skipping down the halls, she heard Elsa call her name from behind her door. Anna froze, her heart pounding, almost daring to believe Elsa was giving her the time of day. Her door was still locked but Anna responded.

"Yeah?" she said, trying to peek inside the keyhole and see her sister but with little success.

"Thank you for Speckles," Elsa told her.

"Awh, you're welcome!" Anna sang. "She's all yours!"

Elsa smiled from behind her door and sighed, leaning her head against it.

* * *

Some things never seem to change with Anna. Even as an eighteen-year-old girl, she loved animals. She spent time in the stables with her horse and Sven, cooing over them and giggling when they nibbled at her dress, looking for more food. She would walk around the town and watch the birds fly through the open air, singing joyfully. Anna would copy them, finally able to whistle, and stick to her stride. She would often see kids trying to catch bunnies of their own in the streets and fields above the kingdom, laughing and coming up with strategies to grab them.

One autumn afternoon, Anna was strolling through the streets, looking for a few sewing ideas, trying to gain inspiration for a new dress, when she heard a soft mewing coming from an alley. Anna paused and turned her head to look between the shops. Out of the darkness came a tabby cat, purring heavily.

Anna fell in love with it instantly. She crouched down and reached one hand out.

"Hey there, girl," she whispered. "Are you all alone?"

The cat meowed and rubbed its head against her hand, loving the attention it was getting.

"I like you," Anna decided, managing to pick it up. "I'm gonna take you home with me…" She frowned as she made her way back to the castle. "I mean, if Elsa allows me to have you inside. We've never really had animals besides horses and a reindeer but they're in the stables… we had a cat once and I think I had a bunny, too, but that was a long time ago." She scratched the head of the cat and felt it purr against her hand. "Then again, you're such a cutie pie, I can't stand it! I'm sure Elsa will love you."

Something in the back of her mind told her that Elsa wasn't going to be thrilled with having an animal roaming the corridors and possibly scratching up everything in its path. Anna didn't know what this cat was like… it could be a killing machine and bring huge rats into her bedroom as a gift. Or stare at her in the dead of night, plotting its next victim—!

"No, I'm being silly," Anna said, grinning and nearing the castle. "But let's just keep you a secret, okay?"

Anna entered the gates and held the cat like a baby. She reached the foyer of her home and peered around, looking for any sign of the Snow Queen. Anna grinned, seeing that the coast was clear, and marched up the stairs. As soon as she thought she was home free, she heard a door being closed a little ways ahead of her. Frantic, she hid her cat in a large, nearby vase. The cat mewed in protest but Anna ignored it. She leaned as casually as she could against the wall as Elsa made her way towards her.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna said cheerfully.

Elsa glanced up from the floor and smiled at her sister.

"Hello, Anna," she said. "Find any ideas for your dress?"

"Ah, no… no, I think I'm in a block right now," Anna lied.

"That's too bad."

"I'll think of something."

"I'm sure it'll turn out gr-gre—" Elsa's nose began to itch and she let out a sneeze, a few snow flurries escaping. Anna snorted into her hand and Elsa's face glowed.

"Shut up," Elsa mumbled, rubbing her nose. "Geez, my eyes are watering like crazy."

"You getting sick?" Anna asked, becoming concerned.

"No… no, I might be getting allergies… which is weird since I'm only allergic to cats," Elsa said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah sure you are— Wait, really?" Anna said, her eyes widening.

"Yes… remember Snowball?" Elsa said, wiping her eyes. "That cat Mama and Papa ended up giving you? She was mine first but, uh, I had a terrible reaction to her."

"Well, it's impossible for a reaction now 'cause, y'know, no cats around here!" Anna said, grinning nervously.

"I know… maybe it was some dust," Elsa mused.

"Yup, dust!" Anna hacked a fake cough. "Crazy dusty in here, mhm."

Elsa furrowed her brows, staring at her sister incredulously. Anna was grinning so creepily that Elsa wasn't sure what she could say any further. She sent her a dry smile back and continued down the hall.

Once Elsa was out of an earshot, Anna scooped her cat out of the vase and groaned.

"_Shoot_! The one time I decide to bring an animal home with me, Elsa is allergic to you!" Anna glared down at the cat accusingly. "You gotta go." She went nose to nose with the cat, staring into its green eyes. The cat mewed happily and licked her nose with its rough tongue. "Awh! Don't do that! I wanna keep you now!"

The cat stared at her innocently.

"_Fine_, you can stay," Anna said.

A couple of days later, Anna was in her room, trying to sew together some stitching in Kristoff's vest that had come apart. Her cat, which she named Madame Whiskers, was playing with the bit of string that was hanging off of the vest. Anna smiled down at it and resumed her work. Someone knocked on her door and Anna called,

"Who is it?"

"It's me," came Elsa's voice. "Can I come in?"

Anna sprang from her seat and began to frantically run around the room.

"One second!" she cried.

Elsa heard a few things clatter around and Anna yelp at one point.

"What's going on in there?" Elsa demanded. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy— chipper, in fact— uh… _no not there_… just a minute!"

"I'm coming in now."

Elsa opened the door and found Anna lounging on her bed, giving her that same odd grin from earlier that week. The queen glanced around the room, which looked so hastily cleaned up it was like Anna was hiding something… which was what she was probably doing. Elsa opened her mouth to ask but her nose itched again and she sneezed, more flurries escaping her lips. Anna giggled and Elsa brushed it off, drawing herself up and trying to retain her dignity.

"What are you hiding?" Elsa said.

"Hiding? What are you talking about?" Anna rushed.

Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Anna…"

"I swear, I'm not!"

"_Mew_."

Anna clamped her mouth shut as Elsa's eyes landed on the dresser. The queen strode over to it and threw the doors open. Anna knew she had been busted. Madame Whiskers meowed and stared up at Elsa adoringly, purring. Elsa pinched her nose and her eyes watered, trying not to sneeze again and possibly freeze the room. She whirled around to Anna and shook her head.

"I know…" Anna said sadly. "I'll get rid of her."

"Anna," Elsa said thickly, sitting beside her. "I know you have a lot of love in your heart and you'd like to keep her but… I couldn't handle the sneezing and everything."

"I know," Anna repeated.

"How about this— give her to the librarian. She likes cats, right? I think that your friend will be happy there," Elsa suggested. "And you can visit her any time you like."

Anna smiled a little and decided Elsa was right. That evening, Anna carried Madame Whiskers to the library in the village and explained her situation. The librarian sympathized and was ecstatic to have Madame Whiskers in her home, promising Anna she could visit whenever she felt.

Elsa was incredibly guilty for making Anna give up her cat. She wondered how she could make it up to Anna. She asked Kai and Gerda of any replacement for Anna's furry friend and they told her of a place that would have just what Anna was looking for.

* * *

It was long drive into the countryside. The carriage was being pulled along a pathway underneath color-changing trees, the autumn leaves settling atop of the roof of their ride. Elsa was sitting across Anna inside, watching the rolling hills and the fjords get farther and farther away. Anna was leaning against the door, still slightly upset she had to give up her cat.

The carriage came to a stop an hour later and Elsa got out, telling Anna to remain inside until she called her. Anna mumbled her response and waited. Elsa strode up to the farm house, a guard flanking her, and she was greeted by the local produce provider of Arendelle. He bowed and welcomed her to his farm. Elsa told him why she was here and he grinned.

"Brand new, right?" Elsa said.

"Yes, your Majesty," he said. "Just a few weeks old but ready to be picked. Here, let me get 'em." He went around to the back of his home and then returned with what Elsa was looking for.

"I see… Anna, you can come out now," Elsa said, grinning against her will.

Anna opened the carriage door and slumped down the pathway up to Elsa. She raised her gaze from the ground to look at Elsa, showing her boredom. Elsa pointed down at her feet and Anna glanced at what she was pointing at.

Her solemn mood vanished at once. Being held by the farmer, with a little bit of difficulty, were three puppies. Sled dogs like she had seen once with her parents and Elsa when they went to a race. She looked at Elsa in shock, as if to say 'I can get one?' The queen nodded and Anna squealed, running up to the puppies and getting on her knees, trying to pick her new dog.

Anna decided on a cream colored one that reminded her of a roasted marshmallow. She lifted the puppy up and cuddled it, the puppy licking her cheek and wagging its tail. Elsa thanked the farmer and they returned to their carriage.

"Take care of her, now!" the farmer said with a jovial wave of his hand.

On the ride home, Elsa asked what Anna was going to name her new dog. Anna scratched the puppy's ears and smiled.

"I'm gonna go with… Lady," Anna said. "'Cause she's like a little lady."

* * *

**Disney movie reference! I actually have no idea if Arendelle had a farm somewhere but… where does their food come from besides the few items in trade so… I gave them a farm.**

_**cough**_

**Thanks again for the request! Make sure you guys send in some more so I may write more chapters!**

**See you next time!**


	10. Espen and Anton

**So some of you guys requested a few things but I'll get to them in a bit. This chapter was an idea I got while I was reading one of my **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** comics when Katara and Toph dress up as boys to get into a pub.**

***evil grin***

**Can you see where I'm going with this? Well, Elsa and Anna are tired of being spotted on the street as their royal selves. It's time for the girls to sneak around the town dressed up as the opposite gender!**

**Don't forget, **_**Coping**_** is a new story with seven chapters! I'd love it if you guys read it. And keep sending in prompt ideas. I take all kinds.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN.**

* * *

Everyday was the same for them. They would try to go into town and just do their own thing, but the townspeople who bend over and greet them broadly, never seemed to realize it. Elsa couldn't leave the castle without guards flanking her, glowering at anybody who tried to talk to her, so that made her day darken some. Anna was a little more free than Elsa was but it would get annoying when the people would crowd around her and ask all sorts of questions.

And _another_ thing. They were both expected to act like ladies. To smile and nod, look pretty, hold their heads high, and be prim and proper. When one of them would snort by accident while laughing, and the servants were in an ear-shot, they would hear scoffing from around the corner. If Anna wanted to run around the halls and act like herself, Gerda would scold her and say it wasn't at all lady-like. If Elsa would eat more casually instead of the straight-backed way she was taught, she would often times see Kai grimacing.

Neither of the sisters ever confronted one another on their similar situations so they didn't know they were in the same boat.

Until one day, Anna had gone out shopping for some new bolts of cloth, hoping to make Elsa a dress for a ball that was coming up in a month. The dress was going to be very elegant so she had to get her things and start as quickly as she could. She had gathered her items in her basket after being bombarded with suggestions by the tailor and was trying to make her way home without causing a scene.

She walked through the slums and got some grime on her dress but didn't care. A group of kids spotted her as she entered the town square and ran up to her, bowing low and grinning widely.

"Hello, your Highness," a boy said broadly, his friends following his murmur. He appeared to be the eldest in the group.

"Hi there," Anna chimed. "How can I help you today?" She got on one knee to be eye-level with them and gave them her gentle smile.

"Can you settle an argument?" the older boy said. "_I_ say that the fjords belong to all of Arendelle but these morons don't seem to get it." He stuck his thumb behind him at two other boys and one little girl.

They were all looking at her with hope in their eyes, begging for her to take their side. Anna wasn't sure what to say… heck, she didn't even know. That was a question for Elsa or Kai or Gerda. Anna opened her mouth and was about to respond when a couple rushed up to her and gushed about their wedding and when Queen Elsa could see them and bless it. Then a shopkeeper wandered up and joined them and wondered if the prices for Kristoff's ice was going to be lowered since winter was coming.

Overwhelmed, Anna backed up into the wall, more and more people asking her questions she didn't know the answers to. She gulped and her eyes darted back and forth, searching for some form of safety.

Suddenly, a large hand pulled her arm out of the crowd and pulled her along into and alley way, calling that the princess had someplace to be. Once the crowd dissipated, Anna shook her head out of her daze and gazed up at her rescuer.

Kristoff was hovering against the wall, his eyes watching the townspeople walk away, talking and asking one another the questions instead. Anna let out her breath and hugged him.

"Thank you so much," she breathed. "I swear I thought I was gonna die."

He chuckled and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, guiding her safely back to the castle.

"You looked so horrified," he told her. "I had to get you out of there."

"I can't go outside the gates without being attacked like that," Anna said as they crossed the bridge. They reached the gates and Anna sighed in relief. "Thanks, Kristoff. I can manage from here."

"Sure thing," he said, kissing her goodbye. "Stay safe."

"Of course," Anna grinned, heading into the palace.

She walked through the doors and into the foyer. A servant took her basket for her and Anna stretched. She slumped up the stairs and strode through the halls, looking for Elsa. The door to Elsa's bedroom was open and Anna smiled, entering the bedroom with a half-knock.

Elsa was at her desk, writing a few things down. She glanced up when Anna stumbled inside, falling face first on Elsa's bed. The queen blinked and raised her eyebrows as her little sister let out a loud groan into the blankets.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, her eyes returning to her work.

"I hate being a princess sometimes," came Anna's muffled response. "Like, I really do. A bunch of people surrounded me and kept asking me questions and— _ugh_."

Elsa smiled and kept writing. "I'm sorry."

Anna rolled over so she could be on her back, staring at Elsa's canopy.

"Doesn't it get annoying when you just want to enjoy your afternoon but people just—" She made an odd exploding noise, shaking her hands in front of her face. "I sometimes wish people wouldn't know who I am for a day."

The queen gazed at her sister again.

"I agree," she said wryly.

Anna sat up. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Elsa grimaced. "I just want to see what a normal life is like for once. I can't really do that without the guards following me like my shadow."

"At least you have guards that can protect you," Anna moped. "I'm alone."

"But you don't _like_ the guards tailing you everywhere," Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah…"

Elsa stood up and sat beside her. They leaned on one another and sighed. Anna rested the side of her head on Elsa's shoulder, pouting slightly, Elsa placing her head on Anna's. Anna took Elsa's hand and observed it, feeling the cold complexion underneath her warm skin. The queen watched her poke her fingers, then her palm. Elsa's had twitched from the contact and Anna giggled under her breath.

To surprise her, Elsa let a bit of snow burst from her palm. Anna gasped and dropped her hand, Elsa laughing.

"Oh, that wasn't funny," Anna said, blowing a raspberry.

"Yes, it was," Elsa said.

Anna leaned forward and rested her hand in her lap.

"Elsa… I really mean it… I wish everyone forgot who we were for just one day. I want to see what it's like." Anna flopped back down on the bed and glared upwards.

"Well, it would be hard since I'm the only person in Arendelle that has hair this blond… and ice powers… and just about everything else that makes me stick out like a sore thumb." Elsa rubbed the back of her neck, her muscles sore from craning her neck to stare down at papers all day. "And you being the princess and everything. We have to be ladies, too, don't forget that."

"Ew. I really want to act like a guy for once."

"Wait, what? Anna, no, that's ridiculous."

Anna shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Think about it. We can totally dress up as—"

She sat bolt upright, her eyes wide and her smile growing. Elsa furrowed her brows, staring at Anna.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Anna whispered.

"What isn't a bad idea?" Elsa said, getting nervous.

"We should dress up as guys and go out for a day! See what things are like from everyone else's point of view!"

Elsa shook her head slowly.

"You're crazy," she decided.

"I'm not!" Anna protested, leaping to her feet. "Elsa, really, it's a great idea."

"How in the world do you propose we pull it off?" Elsa demanded, quirking an eyebrow.

Anna froze, her finger in the air. Her face fell and she clunked her chin on her knuckles, thinking hard.

Good question. How _was_ Anna going to pull this off?

She pursed her lips and gazed around the room, the gears in her head whirring and turning. Then she smiled wide and grabbed Elsa's hands, dragging her out of her room. Anna called the royal tailor's name at the top of her lungs and demanded he meet her and Elsa in Anna's bedroom.

As soon as they reached the princess's room, Anna shoved Elsa down onto the bed and rushed to her wardrobe, searching through it and looking for something. The tailor, Colby, walked in, his eyebrows raised. He sent Elsa a confused expression and she shrugged, pointing towards her sister.

"Excuse me, your Highness?" Colby said. "You called?"

Anna threw her basket from earlier that day into his arms and shut the door behind him.

"I need you to measure Elsa and I for a costume party," Anna lied, standing straight beside her bed. "We will be attending this in Germany and we need male costumes. It's a gender-swap party… all the rage in Germany."

How Anna came up with such a lie, Elsa had no idea. Even Anna seemed a little surprised at herself.

Colby blinked and swept his eyes over the cloth in his arms.

"Okay… well, your Highness, when do you need—?"

"By this Saturday," Anna instructed. "And we need to _look_ like boys. Not girls dressed as boys— look like 'em. It won't be as fun."

Colby placed the basket to the side and nodded.

"All right, then. Uh, your Majesty," he addressed Elsa. "If you please. I'll do your measurements first."

"Hold on one-second," Elsa said, standing.

She took Anna by the shoulder and led her over to the window, whispering harshly.

"I did _not_ agree to this," she hissed.

"Oh, don't you lie to me," Anna said, her eyes gleaming. "I know for a fact you're getting tired of this ridiculous protocol. Just one day, Elsa, and we'll never do it again!"

Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek, mulling it over. Anna stared at her expectantly, her eyebrows in her bangs. The queen smiled a little… what fun it could be to be someone else for one day. If they could pull it off, of course, but it was worth a shot.

"Okay… okay, fine," Elsa said. "But one time _only_."

"You're the boss!" Anna said gleefully, shoving Elsa over to Colby. "Now get measured! We have a party to go to! Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

Anna was in her room when Colby knocked on her door, holding a package of clothes and boots beneath his arm. Anna allowed entry and he bowed his head.

"Your Highness… the male clothes you requested," he said, handing them to her. "And Queen Elsa has received her order as well."

Anna took them and beamed.

"Thanks so much! That will be all," she said.

He nodded and left her alone. Anna undid the bundle and laid her clothes out on her bed. She observed them carefully and started to grin. It was like something Kristoff would wear. It was a white collared shirt with long sleeves and a black vest. There were bindings to hide her chest and the pants were a cream color. Her boots were black and went a few inches below her knees. A newsboy cap was accompanying the outfit to hide her hair inside.

With an excited squeal, Anna did her hair up and pulled the cap on. She got out of her dress and tied the bindings around her chest, knocking the wind out of her in surprise. Then she threw the shirt on, buttoning it up and rolling up the sleeves past her elbows. Then the vest went on— she left that loose— and the pants followed. She tucked her shirt inside her pants and tugged on her boots. Anna strutted up to her mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Whoa…" Anna said. "I look like a… a guy."

She twirled around to see how her back looked. She giggled and then face front, putting her hands on her hips and thrusting her chest forward. In a deep, gruff voice, she spoke.

"Hey there, ladies," she said with a sarcastic wink. "How ya doin'?" She clicked her tongue and started to stride around the room, loving the feeling of pants more and more as she went.

Another knock on her door startled her and she rushed behind her wardrobe, calling out and asking who it was. Elsa's frantic voice replied and Anna emerged, allowing entry once more. The queen rushed inside and slammed the door behind her. She was also in her male uniform but it was slightly different from Anna's.

Her shirt was a dark blue, the vest white and buttoned up. Her shirt was tucked into her black pants and her boots were a leathery brown. A newsboy cap was in her hand so her braid was running down her back. Elsa breathed in and turned, shaking and grinning with pent up excitement.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Elsa said. "I really, really can't. This is terrifying… ooh, I _can't_ do this."

"Yes, you can!" Anna encouraged. "We'll sneak out in the back and no one will be any the wiser!"

"Anna, I'm the _queen_… I simply_ shouldn't_ be doing this," Elsa said, wringing her cap in her hands. "People will recognize us for sure."

"No way."

The princess skipped over— which was slightly funny looking in boy's clothing— and grabbed the cap from her sister. She spun Elsa around and pinned her hair up before slapping the hat onto her head. Elsa adjusted it and faced Anna, slight fear in her eyes. Ice was creeping through her fingertips but Anna grabbed her hands.

"Relax," she soothed. "It'll work out just fine. C'mere."

Anna dragged her over to the mirror. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder and gazed at their reflections. The princess gestured and grinned.

"See? Just like boys," she offered.

Elsa blinked and leaned closer. If she could look past the big eyes and the feminine face, she really _did_ look like a male.

So they were really doing this…

And Elsa was full of adrenaline. She wanted to be different for once— well, no she can't say that because she was the absolute definition of different— but she wanted to _act_ differently. Like someone she wasn't. Sure she'd hide her powers but she would be a completely different person.

"C'mon, brother," Anna teased, rushing to the window. "Let's go before Kai catches us."

"Right," Elsa nodded, following Anna.

The princess threw open the window and began to climb down. Elsa followed and hit the ground beside Anna after a small climb down. She was about the send a breeze upwards to shut it but Anna stopped her.

"That's our way back in," Anna reminded her. "We can't walk back into the castle like this."

"Good point."

"We're leaving through the stables. Let's go."

On their tip-toes, being as quiet as they could in clunky boots, they entered the stables. Thankfully Kristoff wasn't inside so they were free to exit the stables and into the back of the walls. The girls sidled their way to the front and managed to sneak into the slums of the city. Once they were out, they faced one another and laughed.

They were really doing this!

Elsa and Anna started to walk around the town, acting as manly as possible, and weren't disturbed once. The fear that Elsa had felt was draining away, finally able to be a little free. They weaved through stores and spoke in deeper voices, masking their feminine qualities. Nobody seemed to realize that the two 'boys' hadn't been in town ever before.

* * *

As the afternoon neared, Anna started to get hungry. She clutched her stomach as they moved through the streets.

"Elsa, what should we get to eat?" Anna asked. "I'm not going back yet. This is fun!"

"Yeah," Elsa agreed. "How about we get a bit of fruit from the market place?"

"Sounds good," Anna said, following her sister into the town square.

They browsed through the items until they found a fruit stand. Elsa took out a pouch of change and started to pay for two apples for herself and Anna. While Elsa was getting the fruit, Anna was stepping slowly around a couple of barrels, her eyes lidded and her lips pursed. She was enjoying the peace and quiet away from the busy interior of the castle and the hectic exterior of Arendelle. Just being with her sister and goofing around was wonderful.

"Go and talk to him," she heard someone whisper.

"No, I _can't_," a voice replied.

Anna glanced up towards the docks, where the voices were coming from, and saw two teenage girls standing near Kristoff's abandoned ice stand, for the Ice Harvester had the afternoons off. So who were they talking about? Anna knew girls often flirted with her boyfriend but Kristoff remained true to her, so she found it funny, actually and often teased him about it.

But once her eyes reached them, a blush splashed across one of the girl's cheeks and she turned around, facing her back to Anna. The other girl grinned nervously and whispered frantically to her friend. The shy girl turned back and waved lightly.

Oblivious, Anna waved back, smiling kindly. Her friend pushed her forward and the shy girl approached Anna cautiously, shaking slightly.

"H-hi," she stammered.

Anna lowered her voice. "Hullo."

"I… Can I ask..."

"Hey, I got the fruit," Elsa said suddenly, appearing at Anna's side and shoving an apple in her hand. She noticed the girl and blinked. "Oh… hello."

"Uh—" The girl whirled her head around to her friend, who was giggling behind her hand. She glanced back at the sisters and gulped. "Hi, I'm Ida…"

"I'm Ann—" Anna earned a hard elbow in her ribs from Elsa and Anna hacked awkwardly. "_Duh— _I mean, Anton. Wait, what?"

"And I'm Espen," Elsa improvised. "Can we help you?"

"You can most certainly help us," said Ida's friend, slithering over and getting into Elsa's face. The queen flushed, her cool demeanor from before completely vanishing. "I'm Johanna… hiya, Espen."

Elsa gulped and backed away a bit, unsure of what to do anymore. She thought she was getting a hang of being a boy for a day but she was thrown off guard.

"Hi," Elsa croaked as Johanna lowered herself with a devious smirk.

"You're cute," she said boldly.

"What?" Anna said. "You… you think that… _oh_."

Understanding dawned on her and she nodded slowly.

"Oh, we're not—" Elsa said quickly, catching on at once. "Uh, I mean, no— we…"

She trailed off, thinking about how stupid she would sound if she confessed she and Anna were the queen and princess of Arendelle. Like these girls would believe that. She felt a jab in her ribs, Anna returning the hit, and Elsa spotted some ice forming along the floor and sucked in her breath, praying the ice would retreat and the girls wouldn't notice.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us to lunch today," Johanna asked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger flirtatiously. Ida nodded shyly in agreement.

"I'm sorry," Anna said quietly. "We have…"

"Other plans," Elsa jumped in.

Ida and Johanna cocked their heads to side, appearing unconvinced. Elsa bit heavily into her apple so she would shut up, hoping Anna would take the wheel on this one. Anna coughed.

"Other plans… right," she stuttered. "Yes, we're meeting up with a few of the guys—" Elsa closed her eyes and tried not to snort. "—in the pub up the street."

"Oh," Ida wilted.

"But, look," Anna said, placing her free hand on Ida's shoulder. The girl stiffened at the contact and gazed into Anna's eyes. "I'm not the kind of guy you think I am."

Elsa was really having a hard time keeping a straight face now.

"And neither is… uh, Espen. We're not good," Anna said. "Find guys who're better than us. We're leaving town soon, anyway, so we'd never see you again if we wanted."

The sisters waited intently, holding their breath. Johanna scowled and grabbed Ida's hand.

"You could just say no," she spat. "Losers."

"Hey!" Elsa shouted, lowering the apple from her lips. "That's not nice!"

"Too bad," Johanna growled. "We don't need you anyway."

"But I'm serious about us!" Anna called after them as they walked away. "I'm in a committed relationship, too! There are better guys—" Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and shoved the apple into her mouth.

"Stop talking," Elsa warned with a smile. "Before we get caught."

"Sthorry," was Anna's slurred reply.

* * *

The rest of the day ended up being more fun than either of them anticipated. They spent time talking with the townspeople and got to know the shopkeepers. They even played with some of the kids in the courtyard of an orphanage, volunteering to keep them company for an hour or two. Anna and Elsa sometimes went as themselves to see the kids and entertain them but acting like two immature boys made it even more fun to run around and get a little scuffed up.

As they made their way back to the castle, Anna decided to have just a little more fun with their personas. She and Elsa made their way into the seedier part of town and stood before a pub that was popular amongst the men of Arendelle.

"Anna, I liked the idea of being boys for a day but this?" Elsa said, gesturing desperately. "This is_ too_ much."

"Not even!" Anna insisted. "Just a bit of fun, I promise, and then we go straight home."

Elsa sighed and gave in, following her sister into the pub. She practically gagged as the smell of booze, body odor, and mold reached her senses. She fought the urge to cover her nose so she held her breath, her eyes watering. Anna, however, was grinning ear-to-ear, digging the scene.

"Can we please go to the tea shop instead?" Elsa begged sourly.

"No way! This is great!" Anna said. "Let's go sit!"

Regretfully, the queen followed Anna through the crowd of tough guys. A few eyes turned on the scrawny 'boys' and glowering in their direction.

"This isn't even the right crowd for us," Elsa hissed in Anna's ear. "Seriously, Anna, we should—"

Anna was tossed backwards into Elsa and she was cut off mid-sentence. A burly guy had pushed by them and bumped poor Anna aside. The princess glared at him and straightened, brushing off her shirt.

"Hey, stupid head!" Anna roared.

"_Anna_," Elsa whispered harshly.

The man turned and revealed himself as Kristoff. The girls gaped and Anna widened her eyes.

"Kristoff?" she said, her boy-voice vanishing.

"Anna?" Kristoff gasped, not daring to believe it. Then he spotted someone who _really_ surprised him. "_Elsa_?"

The girls waved at him, caught red handed by the Ice Harvester. He grabbed both of their arms and pulled them into a corner away from the crowd. He started smiling in disbelief as they stared at the ground with guilt.

"I cannot believe you guys," he said with a laugh. "You're cross-dressing."

"We wanted to be normal for once," Anna said.

"Normal is a funny way to say it," Elsa mumbled, crossing her arms.

"This is so great," he said with a shake of his head. "But why'd you come in here?"

Elsa pointed an accusing finger in Anna's direction and Kristoff rolled his eyes, not surprised whatsoever. Anna grinned.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Anna said. "You know it, Elsa."

"That's true," she admitted.

"Great! Now, I'm gonna have some fun in here," Anna said, rubbing her hands together.

"Whoa, whoa, fiestypants," Kristoff said, putting his hand out. "You guys should head back. These idiots aren't the kindest."

"But most of them are like you," Anna observed. Kristoff raised his eyebrows and Anna said quickly, "Ice Harvesters, I mean."

"Some of them. A lot of them are… uh… not good," Kristoff struggled. "Let's leave it at that."

"Oh, I can handle myself," Anna said, whacking his hand away. "Watch."

Stunned, Elsa and Kristoff gawked after her as she strode into the crowd and sat at the bar. A larger man sat beside her and ordered a drink, chugging it down his throat once it was handed to him. Anna observed him with fascination and he eyed her, his brow furrowing. He slammed the tankard onto the counter and growled.

"Wot are you lookin' at?" he grunted.

"Not much," Anna said with an indifferent shrug, trying to found casual.

Elsa groaned and Kristoff smacked his forehead.

"'Not much?'" the man slurred, getting into her face. "Watch wot you say, toothpick."

Anna got offended. "Who are you calling toothpick, bucko?"

"Hey!" barked a voice behind the guy. He peered around his buddy and snapped, "Shaddup, kid, or I'll make you!"

Anna got to her feet and clenched her fists.

"I'd like to see you try, fat-face," she shouted.

The two men advanced on her, teeth bared. Kristoff went to help but Elsa beat him to it, grabbing Anna by the collar just as she tried to flail her fists in their direction.

"Wait, don't—!" Elsa cried but her pull caused Anna's hat to fall off and her hair to fall out.

Anna gasped and her hands flew to her head, trying to cover up the mistake. Elsa backed away, letting go of Anna's collar and hit someone in the back, _her_ hat falling off and her hair descending into her braid, rushing down her back.

The pub went silent as the queen and the princess were revealed. The two men who tried to attack froze in their tracks, their mouths hanging open stupidly. Kristoff was in mid-movement, trying to reach out to his friends but knew it was too late. Anna and Elsa exchanged horrified expressions before they snatched up their hats and began to run outside, Anna apologizing behind her shoulder.

As they ran, their horror turned into joy and they couldn't help but to crack up, laughing loudly. They reached the back of the castle and climbed up to Anna's room, holding in their giggles. As soon as they entered, Anna clapped her hands together and Elsa held her sides. They were absolutely doubled over, leaning on the walls of Anna's bedroom, loosing it.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Elsa gasped. "This was so fun!"

"I wish we could do it again," Anna said, tossing her hat to the side. "But I think Anton and Espen aren't going to be back anytime soon."

"Not likely," Elsa said. "But you never know."

They smiled at one another, breathless and giggly. So it was a nice change from the norm and maybe they didn't get away with it completely. But they had fun doing it and promised to try again when life got to stressful for them to handle. When that happened, Espen and Anton emerged from nowhere…

They just made sure to stay away from the pub.

* * *

**Hooray for cross-dressing!**

**Send in requests, you guys! And read **_**Coping**_**, chapter eight coming up soon!**

**See you next time!**


	11. Sick Day

**We have a request from guest JesFrozenFan. One of the girls gets sick and other has to take care of them. If you have any requests, send them in a review! I'm happy to take all prompts.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN**

* * *

The spring morning was brilliant, bursts of life and energy filling every nook and cranny. Light was overflowing and spilling across Arendelle with warmth. Flowers were blooming, animals were coming out of hibernation, and the snow of the winter season was melting.

Anna was sitting in her bed, grinning as she watched the day wake up. She loved the spring. It was the perfect combination of the cool winter breezes and the hot summer sun. She loved the colors, too. So bright and in-your-face, mixtures of purples and blues and yellows and reds and _wow_.

The young princess was definitely one who caught spring fever easily. She remembered fondly back to when she was four, and Elsa was seven— the girls went out on the town with their mother for some new dresses. Spring had been on its way and the tailor asked the princesses a question.

"When the snow melts, girls, what does it become?" she said as she took Elsa's measurements.

The answers from the both of them were different. Elsa, being the scholarly realist, held her chin high and responded.

"Water," she said.

Anna, on the other hand as a romantic optimist, bounded over and sang.

"Spring, of course!" she exclaimed.

"That's right," said the tailor with a smile.

Elsa was so surprised that her answer had been incorrect but incredibly impressed that Anna replied with such confidence. Their mother had looked up from the dress samples and blinked, also in awe that her youngest daughter knew the answer to the simple riddle.

Back in the present, Anna was enjoying the glow of the rising sun over the fjords. She hopped over to the window and threw it open, leaning on the ledge and breathing in the spring air. She gazed fondly down into the town and watched it come alive. Children ran by and laughed, their sweaters still on to avoid the morning chill. Shopkeepers were opening up and she spotted Kristoff set up his ice stand, Sven and Olaf at his side.

With a smile, she skipped to her wardrobe and pulled out her spring dress, tugging it on and wrestling with her bed head until she managed to flatten it into two braids. Hungry for breakfast, she strode down the corridors, the windows of the castle open and allowing the spring morning smells and breeze to wander inside. She stopped by Elsa's room and wondered if she was up yet.

Anna knocked and waited for a response. Nothing was said in return so she tried again, this time calling Elsa's name.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna said. "Are you awake or did I just wake you?"

Again, nothing. Was she shutting her out again? No… no that was impossible. Elsa would never do that again. She had promised last year.

"Elsa, I'm coming in now… are you descent?" Anna said, her hand at the knob.

She cracked the door opened and peered in cautiously. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for her older sister. No sign of her but a heap in the middle of the bed, a figure covered in blankets and a mess of platinum blond hair sticking out near the pillows. Anna's eyebrows inched together. It was odd for Elsa to be sleeping in like this. She was usually awake before Anna was, getting ready for the day or making sure she got a few things out of the way in the morning before breakfast.

Instead, she was curled up, bundled, beneath the thick winter blankets, as if her life depended on it. The blankets were quivering and Anna could hear thick sniffling coming from the heap.

Wait, quivering? Elsa was practically immune to the cold so why was she shaking?

Anna rushed over and placed a gentle hand on what she believed was the heap's shoulder. Elsa jumped, startled from the contact and peeked out from the covers. Her eyes were baggy and bloodshot, her face pale and nose a bright pink. She looked _awful_. Never in Anna's life did she imagine her sister to look weak like this. Elsa was usually so flawless and neat but she looked as if she was ready to collapse and slip into unconsciousness.

"Elsa, you look terrible," Anna stated the obvious.

"I'm fine," was Elsa's goopy reply.

"And you sound bad, too!" Anna placed her lips on Elsa's forehead, which she had been told could read temperatures more accurately, and pulled back quickly. "You're burning up so that's definitely not normal."

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa repeated. "I just need a little more sleep."

"No— you're sick, Elsa," Anna said.

"Am not!" Elsa countered. "See?"

She sat up and tried to get out of bed but Anna shoved her back down into the sheets.

"Oh, no," Anna scolded. "You are _not _leaving this bed today. No, sir! You're too sick. Elsa, really, you need rest and relaxation."

"I have things to do today," the queen argued, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. "'S just allergies."

"You're only allergic to cats, dummy," the younger replied with an endearing smile. "Spring has barely shown up so hay fever is out of the question. You need to stay in here. Look, I can handle things and check up on you. I'll even send the royal physician in to see how you're doing."

"Anna, I can't possibly ask… a-ah!" Elsa sneezed and flurries escaped her lips, spraying the blankets with a light coat of frost. Anna fought back a grin and a giggle.

"I insist," she said quickly. "Here, hold on. I'll be right back."

Anna got to her feet and rushed downstairs. She entered the kitchen and called the attention of the head chef, Daniel. He looked over at the princess and bowed his head.

"Good morning, your Highness," he said. "What can I do for you? Breakfast should be ready in—"

"I need tea and a fresh fruit breakfast for Elsa," Anna interrupted. "No dairy whatsoever! She's very sick. Once you're finished, have it sent up to her room. I need to see the royal physician. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Princess Anna," Daniel said with a nod. "I'll get on it at once."

"Great!"

Anna then rushed into a downstairs hall and in the servants quarters. Several of them were preparing themselves for the day, bowing as the princess passed them by. She found the physician at his desk, checking some files and adjusting his spectacles.

"Gabriel! There you are," Anna said. "I need your help."

"What can I do for you?" he replied, glancing up from his papers.

"Elsa's ill and you should look her over."

Gabriel stood at once and grabbed his bag, following Anna back upstairs. They entered Elsa's room, the queen propped up against her pillows with a tray by the side of the bed, fruits galore and tea in her hands. So Daniel managed to finish the meal fast enough to get up to their sick monarch.

"Your Majesty," Gabriel greeted, moving over to her.

He checked her pulse and her temperature, mumbling to himself. Anna waited in the background intently, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Well, you're sick," he noted. "That much is quite clear."

"What can I do to get better?" Elsa asked, clutching her tea cup weakly.

"Rest," he advised with a smile. "And plenty of tea for that sore throat and lots of oranges for the stuffed nose. Simply a common cold, your Majesty."

"Should she be doing any work?" Anna said from the door.

"No," he said sternly, more to Elsa than to Anna. "You should remain in bed."

"But I have things to do!" Elsa argued.

"I'm sure Kai could handle it," he said. "Or the princess; but _you_ are in no condition to work today."

Elsa groaned and sunk deeper into the pillows. Anna made Gabriel inform Kai of the issue and the physician left with an understanding bow. Anna grabbed the stool away from Elsa's vanity and sat beside the food tray, taking an apple off the plate and biting into it. The queen watched her sister, her eyebrows raised, realizing she was intending on staying.

"You don't have to—"

"I _want_ to," Anna butt in, her mouth full of the fruit. "You're sick and Kai will handle what needs to be done. I'll take care of you for the rest of the day." She smiled. "I'm at your service, your Majesty."

"After breakfast, I'll probably read…"

"I'll read to you! Just like you used to do for me!" Anna leapt to her feet. "And I know just the story. Wait here."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Elsa quipped as Anna ran out the door, the sarcasm flying over her head.

The Snow Queen sipped her tea delicately, the warm drink slithering down her aching and scratchy throat. She sounded like someone filled her lungs with smoke and she was slowly ridding herself of the soot. Like a chimney that was in need of a desperate clean. And her nose was so stuffed that she had to breathe out of her mouth.

She hated being sick. Loathed the heavy feeling pressed against her chest, loathed how icky she felt, and loathed how people took care of her. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Not that she didn't appreciate what Anna was trying to do, because she did and was thankful. But the feeling that she was weak was something she didn't like to feel. She had to feel that way for thirteen years and it wasn't desirable anymore.

Elsa remembered when she got sick when she was nine. Locked away in her room with her warm soup being frozen over, every sneeze causing a flurry. It annoyed her to no end but she refused any help from anyone in fear of hurting them.

Now it was a different story, of course, but she didn't want Anna to get sick because of her. She had planned on looking over the documents she could in bed— the physician had been clear, however, that stressful work was out of the question. So her plan switched to reading and sketching.

Anna had _other_ plans apparently.

The princess came bolting back inside with a beaten up, stained, and threadbare book in her hands. The cover was unmistakeable to Elsa, in spite of the dreadful condition, with the picture of a Greek Hero dressed in a toga, raising his hand to an invisible crowd. The shine of the lightning behind him had faded long ago, his face was now expressionless, and his white toga was more off-white than it should be.

Anna sat back down and held the book up to show Elsa, her nose touching the top of the novel.

"The stories you would read to me as kids," Anna reminded her. "Remember how we would sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate and you would read?" Elsa smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. "And remember how you would make the voices for me?"

Elsa flushed. "Yes…"

"Well, it always made me feel better when I was sad," Anna said, cracking open the dying book. "Now it's my turn to read to you."

"Anna, I really don't need you to—"

"Hush! Let me take care of you. You always do that for me but… I want to try."

Elsa stared. Her eyes went from the book to Anna and back again. The light in Anna's eyes was hard to say no to. She was so excited to finally repay Elsa for the long nights reading the myths and legends of the Greeks. Elsa submitted and sipped her tea, not having the energy to decline Anna's offer.

"Now where'd we leave off?" Anna muttered to herself, her fingers flying through the pages like lightning. "I think Perseus was just about to face Medusa… or did he just _defeat_ her? I dunno it's been a long time since we've read this— ooh, there's the chocolate stain that I left! Or— no, wait that might have been you. But we both spilled _so many_ things on this— ew, I sneezed on this page when I was three. Remember then you started to yell at me because I got it on your new dress. It was an accident, right, but it was super gross."

Elsa felt a smile tug at her lips as Anna rambled on and on, staring down fondly at the pages worn out by the childhood antics of two rambunctious princesses. They would often times fall asleep in a pile together when Elsa was tired of reading the legends. Anna used to curl up in Elsa's side, the older of the two embracing her close as the flames in the fireplace died down beside them.

Anna found the page on Perseus and cleared her throat thickly.

"Allllright! Here it was! See, you folded the corner to mark our place… Now…" She pulled a humorous face and spoke in a deep voice. "'Ah, there Medusa sleeps,'" She switched to her normal voice, "'said Perseus, creeping upon the Gorgon. Athena had warned him to use his shield to avoid her gaze. The hero raised it high, staring only into the reflection. He approached cautiously, sickle at the ready. With one _swish!'_" Anna made a whooshing noise for effect. "'He chopped of the foul Medusa's head and shoved it into the wallet.'" Her voice turned high pitched. "'He's killed our sister!' shrieked a Gorgon as she awoke. 'Attack the hero!' Perseus rushed out of the cave and took off on his winged sandals, escaping without a scratch…'"

Elsa had closed her eyes, smiling faintly and listening to her younger sibling read to her. She would raise her cup to her lips every now and again and take a hearty sip. Her beam would grow when Anna's voice changed, indicating a different character was talking.

The queen remembered how the roles were reversed so long ago. Those were her favorite nights. Every Friday night— no music lessons, no language studies, no nothing the following day to put them to bed early. It was just her and Anna by the fire place in the evening until they collapsed onto their piles of blankets, dreams of handsome heroes and daring adventures filling their head.

And Elsa was so animated when she read. Often times she would jump to her feet and reenact a story with Anna. They could never take themselves seriously and lapse into a fitful of giggles afterwards. Anna even persuaded Elsa to put on a performance for their parents and some of the staff in the throne room. It had been quite the show indeed.

"'And just as he thought he could get away with it—'" Anna continued the story of Orion, but Elsa hacked out a heavy cough into her hand, her eyes watering and her throat burning.

The princess stopped and looked up from the pages, her eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, blinking.

Elsa nodded but continued to cough, her cheeks puffing out as she tried to keep it in.

"I'm fine," Elsa croaked, massaging her neck with her hand. "I'll be okay."

"Ooh, Elsa you sound awful!" Anna said. She folded the page corner and pressed her lips against Elsa's forehead again. "And you're getting warmer! Hold on. I'll get you more tea and some of that medicine Gerda used to give me when I had a cough."

She placed the book down and rushed out of the room, calling Gerda's name frantically. Elsa coughed again, much louder— and grosser in Elsa's opinion— now that Anna was out of the room. She was starting to get more and more anxious that she might get Anna sick, too. That was the last thing the castle needed: two bed-ridden and mucus-y royals calling for tea and medicine.

With trembling and weak hands, Elsa scooped up the teacup and drank the dregs at the bottom. It didn't help much for the tea was now cold. She grimaced at the bitterness and put it back on the table. She sneezed and flurries erupted, taunting her illness.

Mumbling curses that were very un-queen-like, she wrapped the blankets around her tighter and prayed for a bit of warmth that would bless her sickly figure.

Anna returned shortly, Gerda padding quickly behind her. The princess handed her sister a fresh cup of steaming tea. But before Elsa could drink it, Gerda shoved a spoonful of a disgusting syrup into her mouth. Elsa swallowed hard, her eyes watering but another spoon found its way inside, this time full of pure sugar.

"It helps, your Majesty," Gerda sniffed as Elsa cursed under her breath, her tongue hanging out in distaste.

"Sure, yeah," Elsa grunted, taking a long drink of her tea. "Thanks, Gerda."

"Feel better," the maid said and excused herself out of the room.

Elsa gagged, the bitter taste of the medicine still attacking her mouth. Anna encouraged her to keep drinking the tea and the queen did so, feeling the liquid wash away the flavor.

"Okay… did you want me to keep reading or do you want some alone time?" Anna said gently, brushing a few of Elsa's bangs back.

"I can't risk getting you sick," Elsa replied over her tea. "I think it's best if we take a break for the time being until this cough dies away."

"Sure," Anna nodded. "Just call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Elsa agreed.

The princess backed out of the room, checking Elsa over. When she appeared to be satisfied, she left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Elsa let out a tired moan and sunk into her pillows, putting the tea back on the tray. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, consciousness ebbing away. She thanked heaven that her body was ready to sleep away the sickness and welcomed a dreamless slumber.

* * *

When she woke, the room was dark. She peered behind her and saw that the drapes had been shut. Either one of the servants or Anna had come in to check on her. Dinner was on the tray, dairy free and still hot, the tea replaced with a fresh cup.

So it was just barely into the evening…

"That was a long nap," Elsa yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Her throat still felt scratchy, her eyes itched and watered, and her nose was stuffed up. She felt disgusting right down to her bones and wondered how she looked appearance wise. Her hair must have been as wild as Anna's got, her nightgown was hanging off her shoulders, and her face must be somewhat gross after all that sniffling and sneezing. There was frost on the bed from her previous expulsion of pent up mucus.

Those were the little things that made her loathe illnesses to the core. They made you feel horrible on the inside and made you look gross on the outside.

There was a small knock on the door— Anna's signature, musical knock— and Elsa allowed entry, coughing into her arm. The strawberry blonde stepped inside, carrying a tray full of dinner. Elsa was about to point out that she already had dinner when she noticed that there were bread rolls and butter on Anna's plate.

"I didn't want you to eat alone," she said quietly, setting her tray across from Elsa's. "And nobody is down there right now anyway so I thought I should join you."

Elsa opened her mouth but—

"Don't worry! I won't get sick," Anna promised, poking her fish with a fork. "I'll be okay."

Elsa pursed her lips, obviously skeptical. Anna rolled her eyes.

"And even if I did, it's no big deal. I'll be glad because it means I spent the whole day making sure you got better!" she explained.

That made Elsa smile and her cheeks color. Anna was so sweet and caring… she was lucky to have such a wonderful sister.

Anna raised her teacup and grinned.

"Cheers to a clean bill of health!" she declared.

The queen laughed and clinked her teacup against Anna's before drinking deeply. Their meal was quiet as they ate, the only noises coming from the ill monarch, sniffling and coughing into her arm every so often. When their dinners started to vanish, Anna asked how she was feeling and Elsa replied, 'lousy' which made the princess giggle into her napkin.

Servants came inside and removed the plates, leaving them only with their tea and a full pot. Elsa questioned Anna how the rest of the day went. The younger of the two told her that Kai took care of almost everything but Anna had gone on a few errands while Elsa had napped.

"I made sure to check up on you, however," Anna said. "You're so cute when you sleep, Elsa."

The queen grimaced and flattened down her mane of hair. "Ugh, I must look like a complete wreck."

"You look _sick_, darlin,'" Anna said, using the term of endearment their mother used to call the pair. "It's only natural when you _are_ sick."

"I hate it," Elsa grumbled, rubbing her eyes and leaning back into the cushions.

She suddenly felt so tired again, her joints aching and begging for a longer rest through the night. She glanced at Anna, who was sipping her own tea with a chaste smile. Elsa spoke up, her face red as her request went through her head.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Will you read me to sleep?"

Anna blinked, her eyes leaving her drink and meeting Elsa's. The queen was biting her lip and looked very embarrassed for asking such a childish thing. But Anna thought otherwise. She placed her cup down and pick up the tarnished book waiting for her.

"As you wish," Anna said softly. She peeled back the pages until she reached the saved spot. She cleared her throat and began once more. "'And just as he thought he was going to get away with it, he was blinded and tossed aside. Hephaestus managed to redeem Orion's sight by guiding him to the sun, where he met Artemis. The two were always together and…'"

Anna kept on reading, putting on the voices and making Elsa laugh. As Anna neared the end of Persephone's story, she heard a small snore come from her older sister. She looked up from the book and found Elsa sleeping soundly amongst the pillows and blankets.

She got to her feet and kissed Elsa's forehead before leaving her alone to rest.

* * *

The following morning, when Elsa woke, she felt as if a weight had been taken off of her chest. The cold had vanished and her nose was clear. She took in a big breath through her nostrils and marveled the feeling of being mucus free. She tamed her hair in the vanity and got herself together, ready to tackle today's busy agenda. Surely there was much to catch up on after her illness.

She entered the dining hall with a smile, hoping to see Anna there and announce her healthy state but her sister was no where to be found. Confused, Elsa made her way back up the stairs and entered Anna's room.

Elsa fought back a growing smirk.

The princess was sitting up in bed, a handkerchief at her nose and a guilty smile on her lips.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna greeted thickly, waving weakly. "Guess who's sick?"

* * *

**Full circle! Anna, Elsa **_**told**_** you that you'd get sick!**

**FYI, the myths and legends passages were summaries of mine. Sources were used but otherwise they were of my own fantastical writings. And Gerda knows that "a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down." Hooray for references! (Anyone catch the Fruits Basket reference?) Also, I learned that lips are more sensitive to heat so that **_**does**_** give a more accurate reading to tell a person's temperature.**

**Ooh, guys by the way, Frozen was nominated for an Academy Award for best Animated Feature and best Original Song for "Let It Go!" Fingers crossed! And if you haven't yet, watch "Let It Go" in 25 different languages. I swear, it sounds gorgeous in all of them.**

**Send in prompts, you guys! I'm always willing to see what you have!**

**See you next time!**


	12. Coronation Day

**Okay I was yet again inspired by a Tumblr post by the user riribelle's (I could be wrong because it's so hard to tell on Tumblr these days) tags underneath a gif set of Elsa and Anna at the ball, speaking for the first time in years. I really wanted to do the scene with more detail. From Elsa's part in "For the First Time in Forever" to the end of the ballroom scene.**

**Once again this will be in Elsa's point of view because a majority of the movie was in Anna's.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns FROZEN**

* * *

I could barely breathe. My eyes were hazy as I stared out my window, watching the guests arrive. The gates had yet to be open and were only going to by my command. My hands were shaking in my gloves and I could feel the concealed ice crawl through my veins, threatening to escape my grasp.

"Don't let them in," I whispered to myself. "Don't let them see…"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I tried to think about the positives of today. Positives, yes, let's see… I was going to be coronated as queen of Arendelle. That was good right? Sure I'll get a bunch of responsibilities thrown at me but I'll finally uphold my father's legacy.

"Be the good girl you always have to be," I said, opening my eyes and watching the crowd gather near the closed gates.

How long has it been since they were open? A good thirteen years most likely. Being stuck in my room for that amount of time made me lose track occasionally. I turned around and strode towards the painting of my father's coronation. His expression was serious, his eyes front and commanding.

Could I pull that off?

Think of the positives. What else was going to happen today? The gates will be open— no, I covered that. People watching my every move? No, that's absolutely nerve-racking. I gazed down ay my gloves and slowly pulled them off, terrified of the power that was hidden within them.

I repeated my mantra, "Conceal. Don't feel."

I grabbed a candlestick and ornament that rested beneath the painting. I mimicked my father, trying to practice keeping my powers under control. Put on a show… make one wrong move and—

Panic surged through me as ice started to cake the items in my bare hands. I threw them back down at once and turned around, not wanting to see my mistake. I looked down at my hands with hatred and gripped them into fists.

"It's only for today," I croaked out.

Elsa, think! Positives… like…

"It's agony to wait," I muttered to myself, tugging my gloves back on and thanked them for the soothing cloth.

I heard an excited voice sing through the halls and vanish down the stairs. A voice that filled my being to the brim with joy. My little sister Anna must have been so excited for the gates to be open for the first time in forever.

I felt a smile tug at my lips.

Anna.

I was going to see my sister. I haven't actually seen her since she was five. Never saw her face, never watched her grow up, and never managed to catch a good glimpse of her. I was actually going to see her again.

Drawing myself up with uneasy confidence, I strode towards the door, agony aching my bones and joints. I threw open the doors where a line of maids waited for me.

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!" I instructed loudly so my voice would ring through the entire castle.

Several of my servants rushed to put my order into action. The others who remained bowed as I began to walk out into the hall. In my head or out loud— I couldn't tell I was so anxious— I repeated my mantra to myself and managed to make it to the overlook. I pulled open the doors and a wave of fresh air hit me in the face. Light pooled around me, warm summer sun rays nearly blinding me.

I saw a small figure running through the crowd along the bridge, going towards the town square. The ball gown was too elegant to belong to one of the townspeople and too familiar to be an ambassador. No doubt in my mind, it was Anna enjoying the day for as long as she could. I just wished I could see her face from this distance.

I averted my eyes from the retreating figure and looked into the courtyard. The guests were crowding inside, talking loudly about the day to come. Under my breath, I continued my mantra.

Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.

The next thing I knew, Kai was behind me and spoke softly.

"Your Majesty?" I heard. "The cathedral is prepared. Shall we?"

I nodded wordlessly and faced away from the courtyard, following him down to the church. My hands were neatly folded in front of me and my eyes were glued to the floor, listening to Kai's heavy footsteps as my guide.

Before I knew it, I was flanked by guards as I stepped outside. The crowd began to applaud and church bells rang loudly, boldly, into the summer air. It was if the jovial tune they played was mocking me and my inner turmoil. I had no idea how I was going to get through the coronation without freezing everything and exposing my secret.

I waited in the side entrance hallway as the ambassadors and nobles and visiting royalty were seated. Kai and a guard were beside me until I was ready to enter and be crowned. I heard the doors open and a frantic voice call out to a handmaid by the door.

"I'm so sorry," said the voice, clearly out of breath. "Am I late? Was Elsa coronated?"

"No, your Highness, she's waiting," the handmaid replied. "Now get to the alter. As princess you must stand by the queen."

Anna let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, ha! Right, of course. Um— I'll go, I better just… Yeah."

The light footsteps of my sister retreated into the church, a tune being hummed under her breath. Kai glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Your Majesty?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm ready," I said quietly.

He nodded and stepped forward. I followed his wake until we reached the main hallway. He grabbed the door handles and thrust them open, announcing my name to the guests.

"Presenting Princess Elsa of Arendelle," he called out in a booming voice that echoed through the room.

Everyone got to their feet and I made the long walk alone down the aisle, my eyes fixed on the bishop. On a pillow was the scepter and orb I would have to grasp with bare hands… _trembling_ bare hands. I let my eyes flicker to the figure standing off to the side. I knew it was Anna but I couldn't believe it just yet. The figure was too tall… to mature looking. So I returned my determined and poised gaze to the bishop, listening to the choir from above.

As soon as I reached the alter, I stepped up the few stairs and waited. Once everyone seated, the ceremony began. In the bishop's hand was the crown. Beside me, Anna made a gesture to someone in the audience but I didn't bother to glance at her.

The bishop smiled at me warmly and I bowed my head, closing my eyes. I felt the metal of the crown pierce my platinum hair, feeling the anchor of the item at once. Not just the literal weight, but the authority to held and the masking of my powers it would do, preventing me from ever using them again unless I wished to be outcast. I stood straight, my eyes opening, finding them staring at the pillow that was now the bishop's hand.

I carefully reached out but I was halted by the clearing of the bishop's throat. I flinched ever so slightly and met his weak eyes.

"Your Majesty," he whispered, his gaze darting down to my hands and back up again. "The gloves."

Oh, right.

Part of me wanted to hightail it out of there and forget this stupid coronation entirely. Instead, the more dignified and regal part of me listened to him. I lifted my hands and slowly slid the gloves away. Once one was off, I was shaking profusely. Then with the bare hand, I removed the other.

Gently, I placed them onto the pillow and hesitated over it.

_You can do this_, I told myself. _Once it's over, you can put them back on and enjoy the party_.

I reached out once again, still quivering, and scooped up the orb and lifted the scepter. I turned and faced the crowd. They stood again, giving me polite smiles. I straightened my back and my lips became thin. I was stiff as a board, trying to contain my magic within. The bishop was speaking in old Norse, officiating my coronation. For just a split second, I let my guard down and relaxed. Maybe I could do—

Oh, no.

I felt ice escape my grasp slowly and looked down at the items in my hand. My magic was starting to show, inching up the gold. I became straight again, keeping my shoulders back and my eyes wide with fear.

"…Queen Elsa of Arendelle," I finally heard.

Without a second thought, I turned around hastily and put the scepter and orb back, shoving my gloves onto my hands. I met the bishop's eyes for a second and he sent me a shadow of a smile. I turned my attention back onto the guests as they repeated my new title, clapping and cheering. I intertwined my hands in front of me and sent them a queen's smile.

* * *

The rest of the day was to be spent in the ballroom in the castle. The party was full of nobles and visitors from all over. Our trade partners and fellow royals were also attending. The music was lively and everyone was dancing. I was put off to the side until Kai announced my name. Once I heard the music die down and trumpets play, I began to make my way towards my throne.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kai said to the bowing crowd.

I still had my queen's smile, my hands neatly folded in front of me. From behind me, Kai called my sister's name.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" he continued.

She ran out from the side, standing awkwardly in front of the steps. She waved to the crowd as Kai grabbed her shoulders, guiding her over to stand beside me. Against my will, I felt giddy to be close to her again but I didn't dare let it show.

"Oh, here?" she said to Kai. "Are you sure because I don't think that I'm supposed to go— oh… okay."

He set her next to me and moved on as the crowd applauded before going back to the party. Anna cleared her throat and I finally managed to glance over at her. She was taller now, her strawberry blonde hair tied up in a bun with ribbons descending from it. She had matured so much and I desperately wanted to take her face in my hands and examine every single detail of her now adult features.

But all I could do was speak to her.

"Hi," I let out softly.

Anna seemed greatly surprised I even spoke to her. She turned to face me and blinked.

"Hi- hi me?" she asked, her hand over her heart incredulously. I nodded and she smiled, straightening. "Oh, um… hi."

I gazed down at the floor and she looked back into he crowd, unsure of how to continue the conversation. I gave it a shot and told her the truth.

"You look beautiful," I said.

And she did. She had grown into a gorgeous young woman. It was hard to imagine that I was standing next to the very same girl from thirteen years ago. I was proud to see how much she had matured but I regretted that I didn't watch it happen.

Her face flushed slightly and we met eyes again.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, a tiny giggle escaping her lips. Speaking with her hands, she tried to return the compliment. "You look beautifuller—" She seemed to realize what she said sounded odd and attempted to rectify her mistake.

I couldn't help but to grin at her.

"I mean not _fuller_, you don't look fuller," she stammered. "But, more— more beautiful."

I laughed and helped her embarrassment vanish. "Thank you."

She looked away from me again, her body language showing she was nervous to be around me. I pushed our talk forward and gazed out into the crowd, hoping to clear the obvious tension of isolation surrounding us.

"So. This is what a party looks like," I said.

I had never actually been to a party before, truth be told. Whenever our parents had get togethers, Anna and I would simply stay in our room and play games before bedtime. I had hoped that once I got older, I could attend gatherings but the incident prevented such happenings. Anna glanced at me and I met her eyes again.

"It's warmer than I thought," she said with another breathy giggle.

I agreed with her with a nod. It actually _was_ warm in here. I thought it was just me since I was sensitive to warm conditions but I guess I was wrong. I took in every little detail of the party and a scent found my nose. I voiced it out to Anna.

"And what is that _amazing_ smell?" I said.

We both took in a deep sniff and twisted our heads around.

"Chocolate," we sighed in unison, opening our eyes and finding ourselves nose to nose.

We widened our eyes at one another and smiled, laughing joyfully. I took that split second to examine her face. The freckles she had as a kid seemed to have multiplied by the dozen and her blue eyes were bright and loving. Our noses were still identical and her smile had gotten wider.

As we laughed, I felt as if nothing changed between the two of us. I smiled pleasantly and returned my attention to the crowd, Kai pushing his way through with someone small at his heels. Anna was fidgeting next to me but before she could say anything, Kai had come forth and gestured broadly to a short man with medals dangling off his chest. He was wearing a pair of round spectacles and had a thick, grey mustache over his lips.

"Your Majesty… the Duke of Weaseltown," he introduced.

"_Weselton!_" the Duke snapped at him. He gave me a sour smile that I assumed was supposed to pass off as kind. "The Duke of Weselton, your Majesty." He stepped up to Anna and I. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

He bowed slightly before jumping up suddenly, doing some odd jig and whispering to himself.

I didn't know what to make of the sight and tried not to meet Anna's eyes. I knew once I did, I would laugh in his face and I would never hear the end of it. As his finale, he bowed deeply and extended his hand to me, his toupee dipping off of his head.

I nearly lost it as Anna gasped. I covered my mouth with my fist and snorted into it, Anna clasping her hands over her lips and tried to keep it in. As the Duke stood, unaware of the laughter from the two of us, I helplessly cleared my throat and Anna stopped snickering but a smile was stretched across her face.

"Thank you, only I don't dance," I told him.

"Oh," he said, sounding offended.

I decided to have a little fun and gestured towards Anna.

"But my sister does," I said.

Anna laughed humbly but then frowned at me. "Wait, what?"

"Oh!" the Duke exclaimed looping his arm with Anna's. "Lucky you."

I was smiling at Anna as she stared at me desperately.

"Oh, I don't think—" she tried to splutter but the Duke began to drag her out to the dance floor.

"If you swoon let me know, I'll catch you!" he told Anna briskly.

As she was sucked into the crowd, Anna tried to reach out to me, a disbelieving look on her face. I giggled and waved my fingers at her.

"Sorry," I said, watching her vanish.

I was able to view them from where I was standing. Anna was trying to dance as he bounded around her, clicking his heels and making odd noises. This was too much. I was trying my best not to laugh out loud. It was hard because he kept stepping on her feet and making her flinch. At one point, he got in her face and she backed off, her eyes darting around nervously.

Then he took her hand and dipped her low. Anna and I locked eyes and I giggled at the shocked look on her face. She gave me a 'oh-I-bet-you're-enjoying-this' expression before she was swooped up again and tormented until the song was over.

Breathlessly, Anna wandered up to me with a thankful smile. I actually let out a louder laugh, slightly mocking her but making her beam at me nevertheless. It was so easy to get back into our old stride. I felt that if we had been together as teenagers, I would have pulled this kind of joke on her then, too.

"Well, he was sprightly," I commented.

She stood next to me and rubbed her legs. "Especially for a man in heels."

I laughed again and rolled my eyes lightly. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and laughed, too. We were laughing a lot today.

Anna shrugged happily and placed her hands over her heart.

"I've never been better," she said. "This is so nice." She got closer to me and her voice changed into an affectionate tone, warming my heart. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," I blurted without thinking about it.

I gazed at her fondly and soaked up her presence. How she did she manage to change so fast? If it wasn't for the accident… the accident! Oh, no what did I just say to her? If I wasn't careful, Anna would start asking questions. I really did want it to be like this all the time, just like Anna did but… I couldn't risk it. Never again. I frowned and tore my gaze away from her.

"But it can't," I said.

"But why not?" Anna tried cheerfully, going in to grab my arm. "If we could—"

"It just can't!" I said, whirling away from her and wriggling my arms out of her reach. I clasped my hands to my chest and let them fall down to my waist, returning to the neat fold I was so accustomed with. I sighed, not allowing myself to look at Anna again.

"Excuse me for a minute," Anna croaked, walking away sadly.

I glanced after her and felt my heart sink. I wanted to cry out to her and tell her the truth. To explain why I had to keep myself locked away.

Once the party was over, however… it would go back to the way it was. The gates would close, Anna would be alone again, and I would rule my kingdom from my bedroom. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, keeping in any emotion I had pent up inside.

For the second time in my life, I hurt Anna. I barely got a chance to apologize for my mistakes. I wanted to hug my sister, love my sister, and be with her again. She had grown up too fast for me to handle. The last time we were in here together… was that fateful day that prevented me from seeing her again until now.

Anna had grown up so much. I was proud, moved, and couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten but… I hated myself for shutting her out and never witnessing her transition.

I opened my eyes again and as I watched her slink back into the crowd, I swore I saw a five-year-old Anna in her place with an eight-year-old me following after her, hand-in-hand, snowflakes in our wake.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chapter! Fav, follow, and review! All rights to FROZEN got to Disney!**

**And for those of you who read Coping, the picture of Thomas is on my Tumblr. Truth be told, it's most likely hidden amongst the several reflags but if you care enough to look then be my guest. Don't forget to send in prompts! I would love to write about them as kids.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
